<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lelantos: Alpha Shadow by EddieNES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698708">Lelantos: Alpha Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieNES/pseuds/EddieNES'>EddieNES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Space Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieNES/pseuds/EddieNES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a newly discovered planet, a human settlement prepares for a seven year assignment on the dark side of its orbit. With the darkness comes creatures that have lurked in the shadows, waiting for the sun to vanish. Kelly Conroy, the settlements newest security recruit, arrives just weeks before the orbital shift starts.</p><p>She didn't want this assignment, but she quickly learns that the enemy isn't just outside in the dark. Success is paramount to the planets survival, and Kelly might just be the only person who can keep it from imploding.</p><p>----</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Online Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">Thank you for registering with the Clotho Security Forces online management program, and congratulations on your selection into the program!</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Please login again to complete the registration.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Is KConroy0412 correct?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5">That password and/or user name does not match our system.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Is KConroy0412 correct?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5">That password and/or user name does not match our system.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Is KCONROY0412 correct?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5">Would you like to have your password saved for future logins?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you for registering with the Clotho Security Forces online management program, and congratulations on your selection into the program!</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">You have (25) outstanding required online training modules. Would you like to begin training?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Please send an attached copy of your certificate to your Head of Training supervisor upon completion.</p><p class="Normal tm5">There will be a 50 question test after each module. A 80% or higher is required to pass.</p><p class="Normal tm5">Please be advised - web cam is recording to avoid screen-shots of modules.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Module 1 will cover the History of Lelantos.</p><p class="Normal tm5">Please be advised - Certain portions will be redacted based on Security Clearance.</p><p class="Normal tm5">Module 1 has an estimated 1hr 25min session time.</p><p class="Normal tm5">Would you like to begin?</p><p class="Normal tm5">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal tm5"> </p><p class="Normal tm5">Please be advised - Save progress often. Failure to do so will result with having to start module over.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">C.S.F. </p><p class="Normal">Module 1 - History of Lelantos.</p><p class="Normal">Security Clearance 7.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 4, 2023 - EMBEDDED VIDEO "DISCOVERY OF THE GATEWAY" - NBC NIGHTLY NEWS.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">“We begin tonight with NASA’s big discovery. After upgraded satellites were brought online, a small blip was found orbiting the Moon. Scientist say the orbit moves in such a way, that it is always behind the Moon and never in sight of Earth. NASA believes adding the fifth satellite to orbit filled in a gap in the data, but are shocked the previous four satellites never captured it.</p><p class="Normal">The finding has the entire organization in a buzz with excitement as they plan to fund missions to investigate. For now, they can only speculate at the mysterious image.”</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 4, 2023 - TEXT DOCUMENT (3 IDS) - PRIVATE MESSAGING OF GATEWAY NASA DISCOVERY TEAM.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - What the shit. NBC just did a piece!!?</p><p class="Normal">ID2699 - Yup. Someone's fucked. lol.</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - Made it sound like our sats were trash. I mean, the blip was 134 miles up.</p><p class="Normal">ID2699 - Yeah but no one knows the usual orbit distance is 60-70.</p><p class="Normal">ID2699 - Good thing we started it early.</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - Yea. I just wanna know wtf it is.</p><p class="Normal">ID2699 - It's always nothing.</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - Idk. People seem on edge.</p><p class="Normal">ID2238 - Stop messaging. This is different.</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - Stop messaging?</p><p class="Normal">ID2238 - Yes. Talk in person.</p><p class="Normal">ID2699 - Someone's paranoid lol.</p><p class="Normal">ID2238 - Check ur email.</p><p class="Normal">ID4858 - WTF.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 7, 2023 - AUDIO CLIP - UNITED STATES PRESIDENT PRIVATE PHONE LOGS. PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN AND NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Biden - James, what are you asking?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Full funding Mr. President. We need to get there first.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - Is it safe?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - We have no idea. We’re working around the clock.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - What's the rush?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - This is landing on the moon first stuff Joe. We cant be second.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - I thought black holes were impenetrable?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - It only resembles a black hole, so that name stuck. This isn’t a black hole.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - What makes you so sure?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Because our new satellite accidentally flew right through it for a moment. Just the top edge of it.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - And?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Once anything goes into a black hole, it cant escape; including light, sir.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - But our satellite got out?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Completely unharmed. And it transmitted images back to us.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - Images?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Best we speak in person. I’ve said too much over the phone already. Sir.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - I’ll be there in thirty minutes James.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 10, 2023 - NEW YORK TIMES FACEBOOK POST &amp; COMMENTS.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Sally Yarris, the person believed to leak the recent NASA discovery, is in critic condition tonight after doctors believe she contracted COVID-19. Yarris, 34, works in communications at the Washington, DC NASA headquarters. NASA has put out a statement wishing her a full and speedy recovery.</p><p class="Normal">Janet Yarris, Sally’s mother, questions the timing and motive behind her diagnoses with COVID-19 stating Sally received her vaccine in 2021.</p><p class="Normal">-Story Developing-</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Comment 1 - Yea she dead. (87.6k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 2 - Wonder who she was fucking. (52k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 3 - These responses are terrible. (46.4k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 4 - Bet she has Epstein’s guards. (45.7k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 5 - Dead by Monday. (32.6k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">-Load 134k more replies-</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 16, 2023 - NASA STATEMENT REGARDING FEB 15, 2023 SHUTTLE LAUNCH.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">We at NASA welcome the excitement shared by many around the world regarding the recent discovery and cannot wait to share its findings with you. Unfortunately, yesterdays launch was a routine pre-scheduled maintenance shuttle for the International Space Station. When new findings like this occur, we at NASA cannot stress the importance of safety and science. Rushing would be a mistake. We must gather more intel before making a decision. Being first is not the goal; Safety is.</p><p class="Normal">We apologize for any confusion caused over the launch. We will do our best moving forward making our actions more clear.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">**UPDATED** FEBRUARY 16, 2023 - JOURNAL OF JAMES JORDAN, FORMER NASA ADMINISTRATOR. PG. 387. (JOURNAL FOUND IN DECEMBER 2028)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Today I lied to the entire world.</p><p class="Normal">The entire world.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 18, 2023 - INTERNAL NASA EMAILS (2 IDS) [ SECURITY CLEARANCE 10 REQUIRED FOR IDENTIFICATION ]</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They arrive tomorrow.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - How'd the flight go?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Smooth. But everyone's holding their breath.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - We got a two day jump on China and Russia.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Lets hope it was worth it. </p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Did you see the images?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Yeah. Unreal.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Did you see the one image?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Which one?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - The one.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - I don't know? What do you mean?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - The image with [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 required ]</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Get outta here.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Delete those last messages discussing it. Come see me in morning.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Ok?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Trust me.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Definitely. Anyway, they say four and a dwarf.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Its five now.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Right under our noses.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They probing it?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Fuck yeah we are.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 19, 2023 - FLIGHT LOG - NASA SHUTTLE REQUIEM AND NASA HOUSTON (TIMESTAMPS)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - How's the visual? (1324)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Can we clear that up? (1326)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Standby (1329)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Status? (1334)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Much better. (1336)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Starting sweep. (1340)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - You don't see that everyday. (1343)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - You should be up here. (1345)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Did the scans come back with size. (1348)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - We sent them off. Radius 138 meters. (1351)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Are you prepping the drone? (1353)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - It's ready. (1355)</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 20, 2023 - INTERNAL NOTES OF PROJECT MANAGER MICHAEL RAY FOR THE DISCOVERY OF THE LUNAR "BLACK HOLE"</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Drones 1 and 2 lost contact immediately entering void.</p><p class="Normal">Drone 3 sent with tether line, recovered. Drones 1 and 2 communicated with by 3 while inside void.</p><p class="Normal">No communications can be established between Sol and inside this void. But communications do work inside.</p><p class="Normal">Time remains the same as documented with drones 3-6.</p><p class="Normal">Live animal testing successful utilizing hamsters. No immediate health cautions. Developing.</p><p class="Normal">Images documented and sent in for analysis.</p><p class="Normal">No further [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ]</p><p class="Normal">5 planets with a center blue dwarf star.</p><p class="Normal">Teams needed: Star analysis, planets analysis, void analysis, internal space analysis, live specimen analysis.</p><p class="Normal">Analyze fucking everything.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 25, 2023 - EMBEDDED VIDEO “A NEW WORLD” - NBC NIGHTLY NEWS.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">"We begin tonight's broadcast with NASA's amazing discovery. Dubbed, The Gateway, the small blip that was discovered earlier this month remarkably allows entry into an entirely unknown small solar system. NASA is working around the clock trying to get a grasp on all this new intelligence and will be sharing new discoveries as they appear. What we know tonight, five planets orbit in close proximity, allowing only five days space travel between the two furthest planets. In the center of the system, a bright Blue Dwarf class star radiates its blue shimmer across the planets.</p><p class="Normal">NASA has confirmed it will start a human expedition through the Gateway, as all living species testing have proved successful in every category. Some are casting doubt on NASA's ability to be transparent due to their, now apparent, deception during the launch of the Requiem shuttle, just ten days ago. The Senate is now investigating and demand a hearing with the top echelon at NASA.</p><p class="Normal">For now, we all wait with bated breath as these discoveries enable new paths in space travel for all mankind."</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">FEBRUARY 27, 2023 - LEAKED RECORDED AUDIO DURING PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN'S PHONE CALL WITH CHINA'S PRESIDENT XI JINPING (ONE SIDED CONVERSATION)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Biden - We aren't claiming anything.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - Well you know as good as I do sir, this is history in the making.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - I don't have a problem with that.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - I think everyone should benefit from this.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - History books will look back on this and judge our actions.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - We can start to work something up immediately.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - I'm happy to hear that Mr. President.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - Everyone.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - Talk soon. Thank you Mr. President for your time.</p><p class="Normal">Biden - (off phone) I think were good. He never mentioned [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ].</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">MARCH 13, 2023 - COVER STORY OF WALL STREET JOURNAL</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">187 Countries sign historic 'Lelantos Peace and Travel Agreement'.</p><p class="Normal">"Almost the entire world can agree, the Lelantos System is a gift for all. The newly found solar system, named after the Greek god, has struck a chord in everyone's heart this past month. Now, with unanimous support, almost the entire worlds countries have decided to join forces to research this new anomaly, shoulder to shoulder.</p><p class="Normal">Under the new treaty, funding for a new space station that is to be constructed on the moons surface to help travel into the Lelantos System. Primarily for research at the moment, this Moon base might someday be the final stop between systems if any of the five planets are found to be habitable."</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal"><span class="u"> <span class="tm6">MARCH 17, 2023 - FLIGHT LOG - NASA ROVER GENESIS, NASA SHUTTLE REQUIEM, AND NASA HOUSTON (TIMESTAMPS) </span> </span> <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">THE FIRST MANKIND MISSION INTO GATEWAY.</span> </span></p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Good disengagement. (0227)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Diagnostics. (0229)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Running. (0233)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Airlock secure. (0234)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Green across on our side. (0239)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Secondary's. (0243)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Standby. (0245)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Green across. (0249)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Copy green. (0252)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Lets get some distance. (0253)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Copy. Throwing thrusters. (0254)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - 25 meters. (0257)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Thrusters off. Running diagnostics. (0258)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Check tangle on tether. (0301)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Looks good from our end. (0304)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - No issues here. (0305)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Free to proceed. (0307)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Thrusters on. Moving in. (0310)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Good luck boys. (0312)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - 10 meters to Gateway. How's she looking Req? (0321)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Tether looks perfect. Enjoy the ride guys. We'll get you out if need be. (0322)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - 5 meters. (0328)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Copy. Alignment looks good. (0330)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - 1 meter. (0334)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - No visual on Genesis. She's in. (0336)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Copy. Any tether issues? (0338)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Negative. Still slowly being pulled through. (0340)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Copy. (0342)</p><p class="Normal">Requiem - Visual on Genesis.(0352)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Genesis, you with us? (0354)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Copy. We hear you! (0356)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Welcome home. Dock back on Requiem and we'll debrief. (0359)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - We received a [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ] (0401)</p><p class="Normal">Houston - Hold line and wait for debrief. How Copy? (0403)</p><p class="Normal">Genesis - Good Copy. (0405)</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MARCH 19, 2023 - NEW YORK POST HEADLINE</span>
</p><p class="Normal">United States First To Enter Lelantos System!</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MAY 13, 2023 - TEXT DOCUMENT - MESSAGES BETWEEN NASA LEAD CRYPTANALYSIS DIRECTOR JASON RAD AND <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">Rad - We got it.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - And?</p><p class="Normal">Rad - You secure?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Always.</p><p class="Normal">Rad - Coordinates.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JULY 27, 2023 - PRIVATE EMAIL [ SECURITY CLEAREANCE 10 NEEDED FOR IDENTIFICATION ]</span>
</p><p class="Normal">We found [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ] on the Lelantos System planet B08. Game changer. Unbeknownst by any other nation, we will strive to invest heavily on this planet. Looks like that early shuttle launch paid off. Next, we need boots on the ground to secure the area. The jungle is so thick, we damn near [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ] completely. Now we need to figure out why [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ].</p><p class="Normal">I've put forward a plan for the 'unofficial' first research facility to be built at that location when the time comes. Only those copied in this email know about this. I expect that to remain.</p><p class="Normal">Lets get the funding and throw everything at NASA.</p><p class="Normal">And God bless the United States.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">OCTOBER 12, 2023 - NATION WIDE EMAIL TO CITIZENS OF THE UNITED STATES.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">"Moon station Janus International is under construction! The world has come together to embrace the wonders of Lelantos, but we still need your help. Just a five dollar or more donation could push our goal over the finish line and help with agendas such as research, materials, and construction. If you are able, we ask that you contribute to this world wide effort and set our sights toward the future!</p><p class="Normal">As we speak, countless member's of our military and science teams are working day and night to ensure our safety and security in the Lelantos System. Although using gear set aside for Mars has proved tremendously helpful, a small donation could still provide funding to critical teams that will someday welcome you to your new world.</p><p class="Normal">We thank you for your support, and may the blue rays of Theia one day shine upon you through the Gateway!"</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">To donate, please follow the link below.</p><p class="Normal">www.ProjectLelantos.com/donation.com</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Please Note:</p><p class="Normal">This email message was sent from a address that cannot accept incoming email.</p><p class="Normal">DO NOT REPLY.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">NOVEMBER 8, 2023 - TEXT DOCUMENT - MESSAGES BETWEEN M.I.T. TECHNOLOGIST COREY LIEBEL AND <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - How are you?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Liebel - Still shook up, but were fine.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - The scans didn't show any of that.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Liebel - The metal probably shielded the compartment.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - What are they?</p><p class="Normal">Liebel - Some kind of bug. They died immediately. So many.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Can we analyze them?</p><p class="Normal">Liebel - I sure as fuck would.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">DECEMBER 19, 2023 - FOX NEWS HEADLINE FACEBOOK POST.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">Three out of the five planets in the Lelantos System will be colonized with a joint effort from nations around the world; that was the last months news. Now, after a worldwide vote, the three planets have names. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos narrowly squeaked out a win yesterday when the final votes came in. The names continue the trend set when the system was found, being based on Greek Mythology. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, known as The Fates, were a famous trio that represented the thread of life, chance, and the inevitable.</p><p class="Normal">An audible sigh of relief could be heard from top representatives as the now well known meme and suggestion of Moe, Larry, and Curly, from the Three Stooges, quickly picked up traction and support. When the final votes came in, the Greek trio got a last minutes late bump and sealed its win. With calls for recounts and speculation of vote manipulation, it might still be weeks or months until the official names are etched into history.</p><p class="Normal">Vegeta, Namek, and Yardrat came in third.</p><p class="Normal">Hope, Fortune, and Prosperity came in forth.</p><p class="Normal">Putin-1, Putin-2, and Putin-3 came in fifth.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Tune into Fox News tomorrow for exclusive coverage of drone surveys taken from the shining white Atropos deserts.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">
  <span class="u">MARCH 3, 2024 - NASA TOP ECHELON EXECUTIVES PRIVATE EMAIL CHAIN (4 IDS) [ SECURITY CLEARANCE 9 REQUIRED FOR IDENTIFICATION ]</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Its almost perfect. We can set flights every 27 days.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Yeah. That's the safe route. Janus is only operating around 20% right now.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - We can go harder once the new sections are online. Will give us a lot more room.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - I just hate seeing Russia having a fucking nonstop convoy to Atropos.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Yeah but look at how many they've lost. Were under what? 30?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - 22 deaths if you count last week.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Wonder what they surveyed there?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Its a desert. Gotta be raw resources or mineral deposits.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Something enough to build a colony,  who knows.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - I'd go blind from all that white sand.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Watch them be the first to find oil first in a new solar system.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - lol. Right?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - That bubble tech looks solid. Pretty sweet stuff.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They say livable inside 5 months. So crazy.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - While we're still building metal structures.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - At least we have air like China.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - True, and thank goodness we found the water.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Yeah, we could never provide water to everyone from Earth. We needed it in this system.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - China still thinks we knew about it. lol.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They can assume all they want. Hell, we didn't even know the rain would reach surface.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They say Chinas air taste good?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Like menthol. And ours tastes like rust and is as thick as Jello.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - They said you adjust pretty quick.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Deep breaths lol.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Once Janus is closer to completion and Clotho base is built, we'll get to grinding ourselves.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Any news on Lachesis anyway?</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Nope. China pretty invested, but very quiet.</p><p class="Normal">Redacted - Of course.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">APRIL 17, 2024 - CNN ONLINE ARTICLE</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"Tensions rise in the Lelantos System as the three biggest investors; United States, China, and Russia, begin to draw their, figuratively and literal, lines in the sand. What started as a united effort from a host of nations, some countries are beginning to point fingers at leaders. Its been two weeks since Europe's survey drone inexplicitly malfunction and crashed into the deserts on Atropos, and European leaders are still standing firm that Russia had a part in it.</p><p class="Normal">Although no foreign power has a claim to any planet, this hasn't stopped Russia or China from putting up large obstacles to prevent other nations from nearing their operations. President Biden remains firm that no nation shall bully another in the Lelantos System. Many believe he must set a firm tone early to ensure a peaceful Lelantos System. Today he spoke to reporters and said 'Lelantos must remain open for all that are lucky enough to visit. Lets not burden this new gift with our histories darkest days.'</p><p class="Normal">With an election just around the corner, President Biden clearly has his work cut out for him."</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">APRIL 19, 2024 - LUNAR JANUS INTERNATIONAL - UNITED STATES EMBASSY INTERNAL MEMO</span>
</p><p class="Normal">**INTERNAL MEMO ONLY**</p><p class="Normal">Any authorized travel to the planet Clotho will need to be signed off from General Mathes.</p><p class="Normal">Based on the planets orbit, having the E/W Longitude sector of your planned mission is mandatory for review.</p><p class="Normal">No unauthorized surveys will be tolerated.</p><p class="Normal">Any travel into the dark side of the planet will result in disciplinary action and removal from the Lelantos System.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MAY 1, 2024 - NASA ASTRONOMER MELISSA MEYERS' RE: SUMMARY OF THE CLOTHO ORBITAL PATTERN.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">To the many replies,</p><p class="Normal">Everyone, this is as simple as I can put it; Due to its extraordinary orbit on its axis, half the planet will be dark for seven years (very dark, remember; no moon), and the other half will be daylight for seven years. It's that simple. This doesn't mean the end of the world. As one area begins its decent into the darkness, another is coming into the light. Surveys and discoveries will come with patience. Based on projections, the selected area for the water treatment plant will enter the darkness in 2027.</p><p class="Normal">I'm not sure why the darkness matters, as we have plenty of viable options for artificial lighting. But I hope this answers your questions.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Melissa Meyers</p><p class="Normal">NASA Lead Astronomer</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MAY 1, 2024 - TEXT DOCUMENT - PRIVATE MESSAGES BETWEEN <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN AND U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - See that reply?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Yup.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - The Harpo facility will enter the darkness in 26.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Will you move [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ].</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - If we have to.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - What about the treatment plan?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - I guess we have 3 years to figure out the Nyx.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - I don't like it. Too many unknowns.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Then stay on Earth.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">SEPTEMBER 16, 2024 - JOURNAL ENTRY - PERSONAL NOTES OF CHIEF ENTOMOLOGIST KEN SPINO</span>
</p><p class="Normal">The closest Earth comparison to the Nyx would have to be the Beameria Venosa. This observation is based solely on a deceased subject. At 14mm in length, the Nyx is very small. That's about where the comparison ends, if you exclude the basics such as eyes, wings, legs and other common components. I'd still register it under the Cicadidae family.</p><p class="Normal">To date, we've only handled the insect after it has expired. This is due to its inability to survive in light and extreme delicacy. When exposed to light, the insect hardens and dies, including its internal organs, which has lead to difficulties in study. The hardened black shell then almost immediately begins to break down into a sandy/ashy substance. Shaking a jar with a dead subject in it could easily result in a pile of white sand in under a minute. Subpar drone footage shows the Nyx are almost translucent while alive.</p><p class="Normal">Live subject testing would easily be the best option for study, but also the hardest. The Nyx are aggressive.</p><p class="Normal">Discovered early in the study of Clotho, it was estimated they were only isolated to certain areas, this is now debunked. The Nyx populate the entire dark side of the planet and move with its natural orbit, always avoiding the light. First contact was confused with a hail/sand storm from a survey drone. The drone lost communication and was lost after being swarmed by the Nyx. Flight footage showed the insects deliberately swarmed and brought down the drone.</p><p class="Normal">Recovery of the lost drone would help our teams study the intensions and effects the Nyx have on our technology. Studies of sectors that have recently come back into the light side show tremendous foliage damage; most likely its source of nutrition. Based on the studies of plant life on Clotho, the Nyx could survive indefinitely due to the rapid growth of planetary foliage. The planets rare rain showers are yet to be determined to have any effect on the Nyx.</p><p class="Normal">The question remains why the Nyx targeted the survey drone.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">DECEMBER 21, 2024 - NASA STATEMENT REGUARDING FIRST CLOTHO COLONY</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"We could not be prouder with everyone involved getting our first Clotho compound operational ahead of schedule. When we set Christmas as the target date, many had their doubts; but we did as we have always done, and proved them wrong. Providentia will be the beacon on Clotho that has the privilege to provide enough water to the Lelantos System so every planet can worry less and begin to expand.</p><p class="Normal">What started as a water treatment plant, has blossomed into an entire colony for mankind to live, study, and discover on Clotho. We welcome anyone willing to transfer to Providentia and help us expand on its secrets. Please check job listings if interested. Join our new home of over two hundred people, and growing!</p><p class="Normal">Thank you again!"</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JANUARY 8, 2025 - AUDIO CLIP - <span class="tm6">UNITED STATES PRESIDENT PRIVATE PHONE LOGS. PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN </span>AND <span class="tm6">U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Chris, Jordan keeps asking about you.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - I bet he has. Why are we building another water plant?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - To provide water to the system.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - I was under the impression Providentia was planned to be more then efficient.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - It was, and is. We decided another facility was needed in case Providentia ever needed to be shutdown for maintenance. Always good to have a backup.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Who's we. I wasn't part of that planning.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - I meant NASA decided. C'mon Chris, we're all on the same team.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Just feels like I'm out of the loop on things. Jordan seems to be avoiding me.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - I'll speak with him on that. I don't want you feeling that way.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Where are we on the Nyx?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - We have a small team placed ahead of the dark. Should know a lot more once the sun sets on them. A few weeks out still.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Keep me posted. Thanks General.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">**UPDATED** JANUARY 17, 2025 - JOURNAL OF JAMES JORDAN, FORMER NASA ADMINISTRATOR. PG. 522. (JOURNAL FOUND IN DECEMBER 2028)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">The team sent to study the Nyx are in place and awaiting the dark.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I remain optimistic their research will help us combat this small detour that is the Nyx.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Research. More like sacrifice.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">JANUARY 20, 2025 - LAB NOTES - OIL ANALYSIS SAMPLE "LELANTEUM" - PETROLEUM ENGINEER NICK TALON</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Source of Sample: Atropos</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Founder: Russian Federation</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Color: White with Blue sheen.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Contamination: Within requirements.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Tribology: Pass. 18% better than Petroleum.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Distillation: Able.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Only a small sample of Lelantrol has been studied, studies are on going but very positive. Ground breaking to be exact.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Cleaner: Zero emissions. (Yes, zero)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Safer: It utilizes compression much like Diesel, but at much easier tolerances.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Resourceful: The distillation process found the chemical breakdown produced a 100% byproduct. A 42 gallon barrel of Lelanteum is predicted to make 42 gallons of Lelantrol. (Petroleum ranges closer to 26-47%)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Powerful: The sample burns slower than originally thought, but also produced a 24% increase in power performance. Flight travel will become faster if introduced into aerial vehicles. (including space)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Field Testing: Ran through identical motor vehicles (F150 with 30mpg range), 1 gallon of Petrol lasted 38 miles; 1 gallon of Lelantrol lasted 342 miles. (In house track test)</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Research is ongoing, but all signs point to Petroleum becoming a true fossil fuel and abandoned forever.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBRUARY 3, 2025 - TEXT DOCUMENT - PRIVATE MESSAGES BETWEEN <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN AND U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Evac Providentia.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Calm down.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Did you not see that report? The videos?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Several times now.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - The Nyx ate them James. Down to the bone.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - But all gear and items made from metal went untouched. Only plant life, plastics, fabrics, and organics were consumed.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - People. Not organics. People were consumed.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - The Nyx downed that drone. That was metal.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - We assume they were targeting the exposed plastics. We are adjusting.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - And Providentia?</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Will be re-evaluated and upgraded to prevent breaches.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - So you're going to ensure the safety of all those people.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - If we lose our water source, we lose the entire Lelantos System.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - So drill somewhere else!</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - We can only tap the water table in a small radius. Its the only area where water is.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Christ.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - You knew about the Nyx. That's why you're building another plant.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - The second plant will enter the dark as well. But we have time to build up its defenses.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Now that we know what the Nyx target.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - You sent that team to die for your fucking science.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - We needed to know what were up against. </p><p class="Normal">Mathes - If Providentia falls. I'm going to bury you there.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Noted.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - We need you on Clotho for the transfer of [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ].</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - No problems evacuating your precious Harpo facility I see. </p><p class="Normal">Jordan - You know it needs protected.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - You're unbelievable.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Are you coming to assist or not?</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - I'll be there. I just arrived at Janus yesterday. Heading through the Gateway next shuttle.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - I'll arrange the landing rover.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBRUARY 10, 2025 - FOX NEWS HEADLINE FACEBOOK POST &amp; COMMENTS.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"A Russian shuttle was grounded and searched yesterday when reports of weaponry being stowed in hidden compartments came to light. A troubling sign just two years after the 'Lelantos Peace and Travel Agreement' was signed in 2023. An immediate investigation was brought on by European leaders who worry the transfer of weaponry has been ongoing for some time. Russian officials claim the transfer of weapons bear no strike on the agreement and were only being sent to protect its now historic find of Lelanteum; the newest energy source from Atropos.</p><p class="Normal">Roseneft, Russia's biggest oil and gas corporation, has recently begun sending supplies to tap the newly found oil. Critics on Earth have called for all drilling to stop on Atropos, as the effects on Earth have not proved favorable. All eyes are on Atropos now and how they will deal with this development. With tensions high already, bringing any sort of weaponry into the Lelantos System will no doubt create more caution and worry."</p><p class="Normal">-Story Developing-</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Comment 1 - Putin don't give a fuuuuuuuck. (45.8k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 2 - Will we see the nukes from Earth? Asking for a friend. (38.9k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 3 - We don't deserve new planets lol. (26.4k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 4 - It's their business to protect. (23.5k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">Comment 5 - I wanna go to Lelantos so fucking bad. (19.3k upvotes)</p><p class="Normal">-Load 68k more replies-</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBRUARY 17, 2025 -  MESSAGE BOARD (5 IDS) - PROVIDENTIA CONTRACTOR STATION</span>
</p><p class="Normal">ID8899 - Did you guys see the new updates?</p><p class="Normal">ID6745 - Yeah. Supplies are coming in next month.</p><p class="Normal">ID8899 - This is nuts. Look at these schematics.</p><p class="Normal">ID4545 - We need another welder.</p><p class="Normal">ID8936 - It's been on the listing for awhile. Hopefully someone jumps on it soon.</p><p class="Normal">ID8899 - How do we even do this? No exposed wiring?</p><p class="Normal">ID4545 - Hence the welder comment.</p><p class="Normal">ID7777 - Look at page 67. Metal sheeted tunnel systems between facilities. lol.</p><p class="Normal">ID8936 - Hey, it gives us something to do.</p><p class="Normal">ID6745 - We could easily use the Polycarbonate for the tunnels. That shit is strong.</p><p class="Normal">ID8899 - Yeah. They say metal, but who would argue with that.</p><p class="Normal">ID7777 - If they ask for metal, I say we give them metal.</p><p class="Normal">ID4545 - Poly would be good for wire casing though.</p><p class="Normal">ID8936 - Maybe.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBRUARY 22, 2025 - AUDIO CLIP - PRIVATE PHONE CALL BETWEEN <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN AND U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Hello.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I see you're on approach.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes- Yeah, what's with this burner phone? I haven't heard Russia's been monitoring us?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Precaution. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - This fucking pilot. Who are you hiring? Bouncing me around like cargo.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - What's my ETA?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Any minute. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - I'll need a station to link up and download my files. </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Okay, the rover is landing.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - I'm out the back ramp. I don't see you?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes- Wait, I came on an unmanned drone rover? Who the hell was flying it?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I was.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - What is this Jordan?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I intercepted your message to the President.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Of course you did.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - So what now.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Do you see the mountain range in the direction the rovers facing?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - I see it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - That's West. The dark is two weeks behind you.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - We both know you did the math on those odds.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Goodbye Chris.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Jordan, tell my ki (call ended)</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"><span class="u">**UPDATED** SEPTEMBER 1, 2025 - JOURNAL OF JAMES JORDAN, FORMER NASA ADMINISTRATOR. PG. 847. (JOURNAL FOUND IN DECEMBER 2028)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">We've hit a strange period in the Lelantos System. Everything is booming. Clotho continues to be a wonder; edible fruits, successful introduction of Earth's farm life, water distribution, and now plans for Helios. The city built on tracks, they say; that will keep it in the sun forever. I've never seen anything like it, but if they can deliver; amazing.</p><p class="Normal">China surprised us all with materials for the track system. I guess Lachesis is good for raw resources. That combined with Russia's new fuel, we really can make a living out here.</p><p class="Normal">Of course the dark is slowly moving toward Providentia. And with that come the Nyx. Have I missed anything? It can't fall.</p><p class="Normal">Utilizing Russia's loopholes in the treaty, we are now activating a security forces unit on Clotho. We all knew this would happen. Hell, we've had weapons on Clotho since the [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ]. Its not a bad thing projecting authority, I just hope war never comes to the system.</p><p class="Normal">Not that anyone would mess with us. We own the water.</p><p class="Normal">For now.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">NOVEMBER 7, 2025 -  TEXT DOCUMENT - PROVIDENTIA HEALTH FACILITY</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Name: Mark S Hale</p><p class="Normal">Parents: Drew and Casey Hale</p><p class="Normal">Gender: Male</p><p class="Normal">Race: Caucasian</p><p class="Normal">Hair: Black</p><p class="Normal">Eyes: Blue</p><p class="Normal">DOB: November 7, 2025</p><p class="Normal">Citizenship: United States</p><p class="Normal">Nationality: <strike>Clothoite</strike> TBD</p><p class="Normal">Location: Providentia</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JANUARY 1, 2026 - NASA EMAIL REGUARDING LELANTOS SYSTEM'S SECTOR CALENDER</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"As projected orbital patterns show Clotho taking fourteen Earth years to complete its rotation, we have developed a fourteen sector labeling system that will help keep better track of time and location and continue to assist with our records. Without the natural elements on Earth such as winter, spring, summer, and fall to rely on, we will be utilizing our two basic statuses; Light and Shadow. Seven sectors of light and seven sectors of shadow to be exact; all rotating slowly towards its next sector.</p><p class="Normal">Each sector labeled: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, and Eta / Light or Shadow (1 Earth year per sector)</p><p class="Normal">Example: (todays date) Providentia - January, 1, 2026 Eta Light. (Year 7 in the Light sector)</p><p class="Normal">The hardest part to grasp on the test studies were Earth calendar holidays; they do not apply in the Lelantos System. Of course will we still celebrate Christmas on December 25th; we aren't asking you to forget that. But keep in mind, Clotho does not start its new year January 1 (like Earth does today). Sector changes actually occur around Earths mid October. (We are selecting October 15 currently until further notice)</p><p class="Normal">Based on our above example; Providentia will be entering Alpha Shadow this coming October and will begin its seven year rotation in the dark.</p><p class="Normal">We understand this will be slightly confusing at first, but we ask you all to make an effort to learn and label sector on all further documentation, paperwork, and research moving forward."</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Please save attached document: Clotho Sector Handbook.</p><p class="Normal">A 'Clotho Sector Basics' training module has been added to your online training assignments if you are receiving this email.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MARCH 30, 2026 ETA LIGHT - JOURNAL ENTRY - PERSONAL NOTES OF CHIEF ENTOMOLOGIST KEN SPINO</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Me and my team have been staying ahead of the dark sector for months now, studying the Nyx. Clotho is such a beautiful planet. I recommend it to anyone to visit a Eta Light sector, especially in the final days, the blue foliage is at its highest peak with growth. All the plant life here are in full blossom with gigantic flowers of all colors, the planet fruits are still sweet and abundant. Until the Nyx come and devour it all in a fast, dark wave of destruction. The foliage always recovers; usually sprouts can be seen as early as Zeta Shadow, when the Nyx have moved on.</p><p class="Normal">The Nyx. They move as if their programmed; never fluctuating. The first two years in the Shadow certainly have the Nyx, although lesser numbers; they can cause a lot of damage. It's years 3-6 when the real wave hits; and they hit hard. Zeta Shadow sectors look like the Moon. Dirt, dust, and rocks are essentially all the remain. It's like a flameless wildfire swept the area.</p><p class="Normal">We've dropped monitoring equipment ahead of the wave for studies. We usually get minutes of footage. Earlier this month we dropped a modified capture device with 10 inch glass lens; we captured the full main wave for an entire seven minutes before we lost contact. 360 degree view of the pure chaos headed straight for Providentia. Lets hope the engineers did their job.</p><p class="Normal">Our current goals are Nyx reproduction, lifespan, and weaknesses. (still no live sample)</p><p class="Normal">Ongoing.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JUNE 3, 2026 GAMMA LIGHT - MESSAGE BOARD (3 IDS) - CLOTHO METIS FACILITY CONSTRUCTION (WATER TREATMENT PLANT 2)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">ID2435 - Boom. Pressure is good. Tanks?</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Nothing yet.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Here we go. Water flowing.</p><p class="Normal">ID5151 - And they said we wouldn't tap until Delta Light lol.</p><p class="Normal">ID2435 - This formation was a lot harder than at Providentia.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Only took 28 drilling bits.</p><p class="Normal">ID2435 - They wanted water. They got it.</p><p class="Normal">ID5151 - Back to Atropos for ya?</p><p class="Normal">ID2435 - I might stick around longer. It's nice to breath without a suit.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Even if it taste like shit.</p><p class="Normal">ID5151 - Lets take a rover to Providentia tonight and celebrate.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Yes! They have a sushi bar now.</p><p class="Normal">ID5151 - Really? Why don't they have one here?</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - This isn't going to be a colony. Just the water plant. Everything's going to be at Helios.</p><p class="Normal">ID2435 - Providentia it is. Drinks on me.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">JUNE 14, 2026 - AUDIO CLIP - UNITED STATES PRESIDENT PRIVATE PHONE LOGS. PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN AND NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - So how are things James?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Piling up. That's for sure.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - It doesn't have to be all on your shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I'm trying to focus on Harpo, but everyone comes to me with questions.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I put Everett on Helios. He's more suited for structures.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - So you swapped Whitaker over to the railroad?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Yes sir. He believes they'll hit their monthly mileage.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Helios sounds incredible.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - It will be. And we can keep adding to it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - A city on rails. Amazing.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Only possible with Chinas materials and Russia's fuel.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Hard to believe five years ago we were all on Earth looking at Mars.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - This being so close is the only reason its worked.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - How's the water pipeline?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Crucet is knocking it out of the park. He's almost half a sector away from Metis.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Its going to be rough going for while until this Nyx problem is solved.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - We'll make it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">AUGUST 2, 2026 - <span class="tm6">EMBEDDED VIDEO " THE CLOTHO CAPITAL" - NBC NIGHTLY NEWS.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">"We start tonight with new video of the Lelantos System planet Clotho's newly designated capital city for the United States. Helios, D.C.; or its full title, Helios District of Clotho. Sitting skyward atop the railroad industry's largest built platforms to date, the City of Helios will one day be pulled along the planets entire radius, in a nonstop slow loop that will keep the city from entering the shadow forever.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Current plans show eight industrial grade locomotives will work together and lead the city on its voyage. Discarded designs for Helios managed to leak online in the past weeks, each showing wildly different mock ups of the city. The key similarity? All designs show two sets of railroad tracks sitting side by side. Four locomotives on one track, four the other; all eight, like reindeer, pulling the platform carts behind. A staggering forty five foot steel platform set across each of the two side by side carts.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Retired Major Barry Whitaker, former Combat Engineer, says the side by side design played an important part allowing them to widen the platforms to forty five feet. This will allow for several different style structures to be built upon it; housing is planned to line each platform side with fifteen foot wide buildings with an additional fifteen foot walkway between the two sides, while offices and businesses could build thirty foot wide structures to either side and have the fifteen foot walkway wrap around.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">And this is just the beginning stages. Plans going forward include adding two or three more levels, rover landing pads for easy commute, farming, and even an entertainment hub. The United States are also encouraging other nations to consider Helios their own capital city one day. With just the need of additional locomotives to add more platforms, the city of Helios might on day be a major moving metropolis."</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">AUGUST 5, 2026 - LUNAR JANUS INTERNATIONAL - UNITED STATES EMBASSY INTERNAL MEMO</span>
</p><p class="Normal">**INTERNAL MEMO ONLY**</p><p class="Normal">Given the sudden influx of interest with Helios, D.C.; we ask everyone to do their part and share the reality that the city will not be moving on the rail system for still a few years.</p><p class="Normal">While we welcome the enthusiasm, we are still in the early stages and can only accommodate key personal at this time.</p><p class="Normal">As time passes, and additional structures are built; we will announce openings within the Capital.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">AUGUST 19, 2026 ALPHA LIGHT - TEXT DOCUMENT - MESSAGES BETWEEN TECH ENGINEER CAPTAIN JUSTIN BARRETT AND <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - Hey, those samples we found [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ]</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Jesus Christ. Is your line secure?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - Calm down Dodgson.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - What?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - It was a Jurassic Park joke. Nevermind. Testing came back.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - And?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - Iodine ore.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - Iodine?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - Yup.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - I didn't expect that.</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - These are 89% pure, just like Lachesis' mining surveys.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - So they came from Chinas planet?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - Probably. This pure of a sample doesn't exist on Earth.</p><p class="Normal">Jordan - You're knowledgeable on Iodine ore?</p><p class="Normal">Barrett - That's what the nerds said. They were pretty excited.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">SEPTEMBER 23, 2026 ETA LIGHT - PRIVATE EMAIL - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN JERRY MURIN (FARMHAND)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Hey mom,</p><p class="Normal">Everything's going decent out here. It's a lot different from the videos, Providentia has shifted to an interior based facility. Even the farming is inside! We can still go outside, but everyone seems to be happy inside. I could have done this on Earth honestly. Feels like a spaceship inside, no windows. Not that I'll need them soon. I guess its gotten a lot dimmer lately, people say this place use to shine. I was lucky enough to see it rain here. I guess that's pretty rare.</p><p class="Normal">Did you hear the milk from cows here is blue? Something to do with the grass and plants. (They are all blue) Pretty funny watching new arrivals take their first drink.</p><p class="Normal">Well, I need some sleep. Just wanted to catch you up. Love you lots. Tell dad and Donnie the same. </p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">PS - I'll send pics of the sunset!</p><p class="Normal">-J</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">OCTOBER 12, 2026 - <span class="tm6">LEAKED RECORDED AUDIO INSIDE PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN'S OVAL OFFICE [ SECURITY CLEARANCE 9 REQUIRED FOR ADDITIONAL IDENTIFICATION ]</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - So it was Ukraine?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - That's what the Russians are saying.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - Jesus. That's all we needed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - What's Ukraine saying?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - That Russia doesn't own the entire planet.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - They don't.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Would we allow that rover to fly unauthorized near Helios?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - Most likely not. Sir.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - What a mess.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - Can I point out, they used SAM's. How the fuck did they get those installed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - The Protected Interest amendment.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - For fucking missiles?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Okay, everyone take a breath.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - Mr. President, we have President Putin on the line.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Redacted - Get that door.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Mr. President. I've just been briefed.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN KATIE DONALDSON (MEDICAL)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Something is outside. You can hear it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN JERRY MURIN (FARMHAND)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">mom dad donnie i love you</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">remember that</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN BRIAN NEWMAN (HUMAN RESOURCES)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Bugs are inside! The entire facility is covered. My door is</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN ROBERT KANE (ACTOR)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jane,</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Find out what's going on. Everyone's screaming.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Get me the fuck out of here.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN JENNIFER WITHERS (ENGINEERING)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">They knew. Its why they added the refurbs.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN JENNIFER WITHERS (ENGINEERING)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Test.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN JENNIFER WITHERS (ENGINEERING)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Email wont send.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">They cut all communications.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">They knew.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN VICTOR ALBERTS (FINANCIAL)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Lights are flickering. Less screaming now.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">wtf</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NOVEMBER 2, 2026 - ALPHA SHADOW - PRIVATE EMAIL (UNDELIVERED) - PROVIDENTIA CITIZEN ABBY NICKLE (BUSINESS)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I'm sorry mom.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">NOVEMBER 5, 2026 - TEXT DOCUMENT - MESSAGES BETWEEN CHIEF ENTOMOLOGIST KEN SPINO AND NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Stay at Helios.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Spino - I'm getting the fuck off this planet.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Helios is in the light.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Spino - Built by the same engineers who fortified Providentia. Pass.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - You're the leading researcher on the Nyx. Help us solve this.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Spino - Leave the planet. Solved.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Helios just entered Beta Light. It'll wont get dark there for 5+ years. And it'll be moving by then.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Spino - We cant solve the Nyx. We cant analyze any live samples.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Give me this. Stay three months and study the Providentia footage. Help us find anything if possible.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Spino - I'll study the footage. But I'll be on Janus.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - That will work. Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">NOVEMBER 8, 2026 - EMBEDDED VIDEO "A DARK TRAGEDY" - NBC NIGHTLY NEWS.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">"Somber news comes from the Lelantos System this evening; Providentia has been lost. Shortly after entering Alpha Shadow, the first of its seven year journey into the dark side of the planet, the facility was overrun by a previously unknown bug type organism. Called the Nyx; this small but lethal insect swarmed the colony and severed all communications.</p><p class="Normal">NASA and Clotho officials are saying the Nyx were an unknown element to the planet, as all research and surveys done previous to the attack never alerted to their existence. The small size of the Nyx is believed to be the reason the insect went undetected from the scans these last three years.</p><p class="Normal">NASA Administrator James Jordan has issued a statement asking all nations not to fear the planet, but instead plan installments with the sector calendar. 'We still urge any nation to join Helios, D.C. The Capital will remain in the light, and we can continue our research of this new development.' he said Saturday evening.</p><p class="Normal">For now, two solar systems mourn tonight as the colony once hailed as The Lelantos Hub, will remain unreachable and covered in darkness for the foreseeable future.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JANUARY 11, 2027 BETA LIGHT - WORK NOTES - CLOTHO AGRICULTURIST TASHA CLARK - HELIOS DIVISION</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Corn - 27 days</p><p class="Normal">Potatoes - 32 days</p><p class="Normal">Beans - 20 days</p><p class="Normal">Tomatoes - 20 days</p><p class="Normal">Strawberries - 17 days</p><p class="Normal">Marijuana - 35 days</p><p class="Normal">Carrots - 28 days</p><p class="Normal">Banana plant - 3 months</p><p class="Normal">Apple tree - TBD</p><p class="Normal">Jesus this planet could solve world hunger. Everything grows at such tremendous rates. Plans for Helios are giving us four platforms for growing, with the possible addition of more down the road. Clearly not enough, I've submitted a plan to have multiple farming plots established along the railway for constant farming needs. With this rate of growth, food will thankfully not be a worry.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">APRIL 24, 2027 DELTA LIGHT - MESSAGE BOARD (2 IDS) - CLOTHO METIS FACILITY (WATER TREATMENT PLANT 2)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Bringing pump 5 online.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Copy.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Normal readings.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Ready to receive. Send it.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Waters away. Timer started.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - You staying here for shadow years?</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - I haven't decided. See what they come up with.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Shits fucked.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - They cant lose this station. So I think it'll be pretty solid.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - I love that the CSF is there now lol. The bug police.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Yeah. They better have a lot of bullets.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Hey, I'm going to grab some food. Message when you receive the water.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Word.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Back yet? Water just arrived.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Time is 1 hour and 17 minutes.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Fuck that aint bad for 2 sectors away.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - I wish we could test the line in the shadow.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - No ones going in there now. lol. </p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - I think they'll be happy with this. We can calculate the time for the other sectors.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Yep.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Bringing pumps down.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Roger.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Pumps off.</p><p class="Normal">ID6743 - Tanks closed. Hey, we're taking the rover to Helios first, then back to you.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Coolbeans. See you when you're back.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u"> <span class="tm6">JULY 4, 2027 - TEXT DOCUMENT - MESSAGES BETWEEN PETROLEUM ENGINEER NICK TALON AND NASA ADMINISTRATOR JAMES JORDAN.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - How familiar are you with GeniCorps 2013 algae suspension?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - You'll have to remind me.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - I figured. Anyway, the general idea was speeding up the natural decay and accelerating natural resources.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Such as?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Oil. They made crude oil from algae in under 2 hours. It's really cool. They essentially pressure cooked the algae, drying it out to mimic the natural breakdown that usually takes millions of years. It's a whole thing, doesn't matter.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Still there?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I'm here.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Anyway, so on a whim, I decided to send these guys a large sample of Nyx dust. You know after they die and harden and crumble?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - I know what Nyx dust is. Get to the point.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - The result had a 94% known match.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - In our databases? What did it match?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - It produced Lelanteum.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - The Russian oil?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Yep.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - You'd need trillions of Nyx to produce what Russia is pumping out of the ground.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Yeah. Like an entire planets worth. Like a big white desert planet's worth.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Holy fuck.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - You ever run tests against the sand there?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Jordan - Holy fuck.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Happy 4th by the way.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">DECEMBER 5, 2027 - LUNAR JANUS INTERNATIONAL - UNITED STATES EMBASSY INTERNAL MEMO</span>
</p><p class="Normal">**INTERNAL MEMO ONLY**</p><p class="Normal">Please be advised. Today marks the last day all Class A &amp; B federal departments will be listed within the Janus embassy. Transferred departments A &amp; B are now operational within the Helios D.C. Capital building.</p><p class="Normal">We thank you for your patience as the transfer was ongoing and we are excited to announce all departments are back to operational status.</p><p class="Normal">Please update contact lists based on the attached 'Lelantos System Contacts' document.</p><p class="Normal">Thank you.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBUARY 2, 2028 - CNN ONLINE ARTICLE</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"Russian spy drones were once again confiscated this week by the Clotho Security Forces near the Metis water treatment plant. This marks the third time Russian drones were spotting, and the first that the drone was detained. Russian officials are demanding the drone return untouched as it was merely checking on the pipeline its planet desperately relies on; saying, 'The United States have promised us that at no point will water deliveries suffer any setbacks. With the Nyx now in the picture, we were simply verifying our lifeline to Atropos was secure.'</p><p class="Normal">No word if the drone will be handed back Russia at this time."</p><p class="Normal">-Story Developing-</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">MAY 18, 2028 - AUDIO CLIP - <span class="tm6">UNITED STATES PRESIDENT PRIVATE PHONE LOGS. PRESIDENT JOE BIDEN </span>AND FORMER <span class="tm6">U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Mr. President, how can I help you today?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Sorry Mr. President, you only get me today.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Who am I speaking with?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Chris Mathes. Don't say my name out loud sir. Please.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - Wh-what?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Yes sir.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - But the rover...?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - It never crashed. Entirely made up sir. I've been on Lachesis with my family.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - God almighty. Why are you calling from China's presidential line?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes - Is your office empty sir?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Biden - (muffled) Everyone out please.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">AUGUST 19, 2028 - JOURNAL ENTRY - PERSONAL NOTES OF FORMER CHIEF ENTOMOLOGIST KEN SPINO</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">I'm back on Earth today. Feels fucking amazing.</p><p class="Normal">As I look back on everything from Lelantos, I hold my head high. Sure I'm not leading the charge anymore with the Nyx, but I've ensured the next in line has a steady footing to take over. Whoever they are, I assume they are running tests hourly. Poor bastard. My decision to step down came from years of research learning nothing and suddenly, a sliver of hope. I'll take that sliver, and hold it over my head proudly.</p><p class="Normal">The Nyx are a complicated organism. But we at least found something. And by we I mean me. I don't mean to brag, honestly, but knowing your research will be in the history books is still a pretty amazing feeling.</p><p class="Normal">When I transferred to Janus after the Providentia disaster, I promised Jordan I'd look over the footage for any details. This consumed me for years. There was so much footage, I became personally attached to each person at the colony. I'd cry, I'd laugh, and I'd admire people who were carelessly thrown away. Each special in their own way, I made it my mission to not let them die for nothing.</p><p class="Normal">For hours I would watch an entire facility become overrun. Killed. Eaten. So focused on the people, I forgot to see the whole picture. Until it smacked me right in the face..</p><p class="Normal">As I watched Dan Springer run and fall under the attack from the Nyx for the umpteenth time, I diverted my eyes; having seen the carnage so many times. And there it was. The footage was from the the food court district. The booth directly behind Dan Springers death was a sushi bar called Clotho Rolls. The owner prided himself with many varieties of wraps and the business became a huge success. He had installed water tanks behind the bar that he used to grow his signature seaweeds. As I watched the Nyx swarm and eat anything in its path, they noticeably skipped over the open topped tanks.</p><p class="Normal">The Nyx didn't just accidently skip anything, I've studied them for too long to know this. But these tanks, they avoided them. I watched as several Nyx landed on the seaweed and water and immediately retracted. This was new. I've seen the Nyx drain entire pools of water from the rare rains on Clotho; they would devour every last drop until the ground was dry. Not this seaweed water though. Jordan seemed to piece something together when I told him that the particular seaweed tank skipped over by the Nyx was Kombu Kelp, a seaweed with very high levels of iodine.</p><p class="Normal">And that was my find; possibly something that the Nyx avoid. Though it seems very minor, you must realize, I've watched the Nyx devour ANYTHING in their path for years. So in my professional option, iodine is the first real deterrent for them.</p><p class="Normal">I can live knowing that the Providentia footage granted us that small detail.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">**UPDATED** NOVEMBER 20, 2028 - JOURNAL OF JAMES JORDAN, FORMER NASA ADMINISTRATOR. PG. 1457. (JOURNAL FOUND IN DECEMBER 2028)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I was let go today. Pulled from everything I've invested in for the last five years.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Mathes survived and I was given the option of early retirement or trial.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">A Chinese survey drone spotted him weeks after I'd left him to die. What are the odds.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">The bastard traded information with China to arrange a secret rover pickup off planet.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Maybe I deserved this. But I did everything for the good of Clotho.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Every decision was thought out and deliberate, and we've survived because of it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">The Harpo facility and research will be overseen by a new administrator.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">I'm happy they let me give suggestions for the new position. It's an important role.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">So long Lelantos. I will truly miss you for the rest of my life.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">APRIL 18, 2029 GAMMA LIGHT - HELIOS D.C. EXECUTIVE BRANCH PRIVATE VIDEO MEETING (5 IDS)</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">NASA ADMINISTRATOR FRANK DOWNEY, CHIEF ENTOMOLOGIST RYAN GOMEZ, PETROLEUM ENGINEER NICK TALON, AGRICULTURIST TASHA CLARK, AND TECH ENGINEER MAJOR JUSTIN BARRETT.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Alright, everyone's logged in. Whitaker and Everett wont be on today. Lets get to it. Gomez, hit us.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Gomez - The iodine tests are showing promise. Gear sent in with vapor releasers see the Nyx scatter whenever the gas is released. We've gotten loads more footage with the added timeframes.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Barrett - What about the tablets?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Gomez - The animals don't die immediately. We just need more testing and footage.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - The Nyx avoid them?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Gomez - No. They get swarmed and bit up plenty, but heartrate monitors show some of the animals survive in some capacity hours after our footage goes out.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Clark - Well that's better than being devoured immediately, like we've seen.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Gomez - Oh, for sure. The animals run off when the biting starts and out of camera range. We think the Nyx need to bite them to realize the iodine levels in them. It's ongoing.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - It's promising, keep us posted. Clark?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Clark - All aspects remain the same from my report last week. The railroad farms are producing non stop and our reserves are near full. Nothing to report further.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Talon.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Russia's still being a bitch with our surveys. The spy drone drama really dampened their mood.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Anything new?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - We have some hypothesis', but without much history or research; they'll remain those for now. Based on carbon dating, Atropos might have been like Clotho once. Possibly before the Nyx destroyed it.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Barrett - We have Clotho and Atropos paired with the Nyx dust, and we have Lachesis and Clotho paired with the iodine ore. We just don't have all three tied together yet. Assuming they even were.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Thoughts?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Barrett - Until we can pair Atropos and Lachesis with something, it would just be wild guesses.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - Atropos is all Nyx dust and Lachesis has their only known deterrent in abundance. Something will piece this together.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - We'll get there. Anything from the Harpo facility Barrett?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Barrett - Just the few glyphs off [ Redacted - Security Clearance 10 Required ]. Just not enough of them to develop anything coherent.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Think there's more glyphs?</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Talon - One hundred percent. We just need to find them.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Okay. We have just over a year until Metis enters Alpha Shadow. I want each and every one of you there twice monthly. Random inspections.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Gomez - I'm here now. Place looks really good so far.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Downey - Good to hear. Lets keep it up. Thanks everyone. Until next time.</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6"> <span class="u">SEPTEMBER 27, 2029 - EMBEDDED VIDEO "PRESIDENT MILLER VISITS HELIOS D.C." - NBC NIGHTLY NEWS.</span> </span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">"It's Miller Time! The now famous campaign slogan was projected on the Helios D.C. capital building yesterday as President Miller landed aboard the moving city with Rover One. As President Biden did before him, President Miller will spend his short stay visiting and learning about current events. Taking a drink of the infamous blue milk, President Miller waved to farmers as Helios slowly passed the sprawling crop fields.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">With the three year anniversary approaching of the Providentia disaster, President Miller wanted to pay his respects personally to the memorial aboard Helios and inspect the current status of the Metis facility. The Metis facility of course being the only water treatment plant online while officials wait for Providentia to enter the light sector sometime in October 2033. Metis has undertaken extraordinary efforts to ensure its safety while operating in the shadow sectors.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">Unlike the Providentia colony, the Metis Facility will only be staffed with essential personal. A small team made up of military, scientists, and operators will enter the impenetrable facility and supply water via the massive pipeline that was installed these past years. With hope, water collections will happen safely from within light sectors and distributed among the planets. The brave crew at Metis will have the entire Lelantos System resting on their shoulders while the Nyx sweep over them in the cover of night starting in October 2030.</span>
</p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="tm6">President Miller will visit the Metis facility sometime this week."</span>
</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">DECEMBER 25, 2029 ETA LIGHT - MESSAGE BOARD (4 IDS) - METIS FACILITY</span>
</p><p class="Normal">ID8000 - Merry Xmas everyone!</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Ho Ho Ho.</p><p class="Normal">ID9920 - Don't forget were having dinner in the cafeteria later. Helios catered.</p><p class="Normal">ID8000 - I don't forget free food.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - I know we said no gifts, but I got everyone bug spray.</p><p class="Normal">ID4237 - loooooool</p><p class="Normal">ID8000 - Jesus Mini. lol.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Kidding. But I did get us some new movies. The harddrive is in the rec room if anyone wants them.</p><p class="Normal">ID9920 - Thanks!</p><p class="Normal">ID4237 - What time are we eating?</p><p class="Normal">ID9920 - Food should be here in 4 hours. Tasha Clark is bringing it.</p><p class="Normal">ID8000 - Love her.</p><p class="Normal">ID3996 - Oh we know.</p><p class="Normal">ID8000 - ....................../´¯/)<br/>               ....................,/¯../<br/>                .................../..../<br/>                ............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`.<br/>                ........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\<br/>                ..........(...´...´.... ¯~ /'...' )<br/>                  .........\.................'..../<br/>                 ...........\.......... _.·´/<br/>                  ............\..............(<br/>                 ..............\.............\...</p><p class="Normal">ID9920 - Ooh. I'm saving that one.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">FEBUARY 25, 2030 ETA SHADOW - FIELD LOG - C.S.F. (CLOTHO SECURITY FORCES) FIELD TEST #26 - ARMY RANGER RICK HOLIDAY</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Command - Pulse is rising.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - I'd like to see you out here.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Understandable. Can we get a shot looking down?</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Sure. This good?</p><p class="Normal">Command - Great. How's the suit integrity?</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - No alarms yet. Minor biting.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Jesus, your legs are covered.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Feels like I'm sitting on a vibrator.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Feel up to trying for a blood test?</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Only fair I bite back right?</p><p class="Normal">Command - We want you out of zone in four minutes. Needle is on your left arm compartment.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - How did... Suit warning, left leg.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Scrap the blood test.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Yep. Taking two tablets now.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Use your gas pods sparingly. You only have five. Get to evac.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - On the move.</p><p class="Normal">Command - You just made history.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Lemme get out of here before we pop the champagne.</p><p class="Normal">Command - How's the throat?</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - I can feel the burn already.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Good. That's how you know its working.</p><p class="Normal">Holiday - Lemme focus.</p><p class="Normal">Command - Copy. We're here if needed.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">JUNE 21, 2030 - AUDIO CLIP - PRIVATE PHONE CALL BETWEEN <span class="tm6">NASA ADMINISTRATOR FRANK DOWNEY AND FORMER U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE GENERAL CHRIS MATHES.</span></span>
</p><p class="Normal">Downey - General.</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Thanks for getting back to me.</p><p class="Normal">Downey - Of course. How can I help?</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - Actually. It was me who wanted to help.</p><p class="Normal">Downey - Ok. Reguarding what?</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - You by chance looking for glyphs?</p><p class="Normal">Downey - (muffled) Can I have the room please.</p><p class="Normal">Downey - Did you say glyphs?</p><p class="Normal">Mathes - I did indeed.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">SEPTEMBER 7 , 2030 - NASA STATEMENT REGUARDING METIS FACILITY ENTERING ALPHA SHADOW</span>
</p><p class="Normal">"We are nearing what so many have been preparing for the last few years; Metis Facility is entering the shadow. Preparations have never been made to this length and we wanted to thank each and every person who had a helping hand. When Metis enters the shadow, they are doing so to ensure the Lelantos System can continue to thrive. They are not and will never be alone. As they put their lives on the line for us, we all must do the same and provide support for the Metis staff.</p><p class="Normal">Helios D.C., the pipeline, Nyx research. Look at what we've accomplished in such a short timeframe. Providentia was and will always be a dark day in our history, but from understanding its failures; we will prevail.</p><p class="Normal">We thank you Metis staff. We will see you when the light shines once again."</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">This concludes Module 1 - History of Lelantos.</p><p class="Normal">If you are ready to take the exam, please answer Question 1 below and select the 'Next' box to continue.</p><p class="Normal">If you would like time to review, please save progress and begin test once ready.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">Please send an attached copy of your certificate to your Head of Training supervisor upon completion.</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">
  <span class="u">HISTORY OF LELANTOS MODULE 1 EXAM (Version 3)</span>
</p><p class="Normal">Question 1. What is the correct sector label for the 3rd year in the dark side of planet?</p><p class="Normal">[  ] A. Gamma Light</p><p class="Normal">[  ] B. Gamma Shadow</p><p class="Normal">[  ] C. Eta Shadow</p><p class="Normal">[  ] D. Epsilon Shadow</p><p class="Normal"> </p><p class="Normal">----</p><p class="Normal">Kelly Conroy sits back from her computer, slowly closing it.</p><p class="Normal">"Jesus fuck." she says to herself as she tries to process the entire modules history lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inprocessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="tm5 Normal">September 2030.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly Conroy sits in the small office. Her bright blue eyes scan the furnishings as the powerful scent of some fake cleaning solution is either pumped through the oxygen vents, or the bucket on the floor by the receptionist is filled with some old discarded floor cleaner. The chair Kelly sits on is noticeably stained around the edges; blotches of brown bleed into the orange stitched cushion. Further down, a tile has a broken corner missing; the yellow glue is ugly against the white tile. Unimpressed, Kelly leans back and sighs.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Alright sweetie.” the receptionist says, placing Kelly’s ID back into a folder with additional papers and sliding it across her desk. “I’ve got you all set up for a rover on Thursday, September 26. You’ll be taking off from rover pad 4 at 5:35pm.” she says in a grandmother type of tone with a smile that doesn’t seem forced.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stands and walks to the desk, reaching to grab her folder. A quick glance and she sees the bucket near the desk does in fact have a small amount of liquid inside; most likely the funky smell. Faking a faint smile, Kelly nods and checks her watch. “That’s... in six days.” Kelly says, looking back to the older woman.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That's right.” the receptionist says. “We try and plan our launches to minimize fuel usage. The station will be closest to the Gateway on that date.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“What do I do until then?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The receptionist smiles and motions to Kelly’s folder. “You still have some processing do. It’s all in your folder. Just follow along and get signatures on the correct lines. There's a checklist with locations and room numbers.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly opens the folder and thumbs through the papers. Seven signatures are needed to complete the in-processing procedure. The marked locations have building and room number corresponding with the various branches; Banking, Chapel, Medical, Fitness, Supply, Psychology, and Sergeant Briefing.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You don’t need to do them all in order except for the sergeant briefing. He’ll review your checklist and go over any additional processing needed.” the receptionist says in a manner that says she's said this many times. “And if you want some advice, I’d wait until Monday. It’s already pretty late and most will probably be gone the rest of today and the weekend.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly closes her folder and tucks it under her arm. “So, I just hangout for the weekend?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The receptionist laughs quietly. “Every new recruit asks the same question. You’re no doubt still use to the basic training schedule for the last seven months. Its slightly more relaxed now. You’ve earned some down time.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I wasn’t expecting that.” Kelly says, thinking and then pointing down at the water bucket. “Did you want we to throw that out for you?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The receptionist looks slightly confused as she glances down to where Kelly motioned. Turning from the bucket, she looks questionably at Kelly. “That's just water for my plants.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods. “Oh okay, it must be the oxygen vents then. That fake flowery cleaning solution smell. I bet you never get use to that. Smells like shit.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“The oxygen isn’t scented. I think... I think you’re talking about my perfume.” the receptionist says in a flat voice; smile gone.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly never intends for it to happen, but she's also never been able to stop it either. As she stares at the receptionist, she can begin to feel her lips tighten and her mouth form a smile. After a silent minute goes by, Kelly has a full blown smile across her face with eyes that scream ‘I’m sorry’. Faced with danger or embarrassment, Kelly’s uninvited smile has gotten her into a lot of trouble over the years; basic training leading that list. Now, after telling this kind old woman that she smells like shit, Kelly can only stand in silence; smirking. “Enjoy your weekend ma’am.” Kelly finally manages to say. With no reply from the clearly offended receptionist, Kelly turns and walks out of the room; her smile and the terrible smell fading with every step down the slim hallway.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">While walking down the small corridor towards her assigned room for the week, Kelly notices a label stamped on the wall, ‘Janus International.’ The vibrant blue and yellow colors pop from the white coated metal, but underneath, another stamp can still be read through the white paint, ‘Mars Initiative’ Beginning construction in October 2023, Lunar Janus International was considered the fastest nation wide joint effort ever manifested. Utilizing the Mars Initiative stock of gear and supplies from all countries, Janus was built and hosting people in under six months. All the training and planning had paid off for the Mars Initiative, but never reached the red planet. Janus was born from the tenacity of all and quickly allowed for travel into the Lelantos System.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Although it started as a small port, seven years later the structure is a ant nest of tight corridors connecting nine massive seven story office structures. Laid out in a grid pattern, the overview resembles a calculator with lines connecting the numbers one through nine; the building numbers are even numbered the same. Each pod hosts a variety of things, but they tried to keep certain activities together. The most secure structure would be building five, the embassy’s. Built dead center, the embassy building was the very first structure built. Now home to most nations embassy headquarters for the Lelantos System, building five has blossomed into a full blown space port. Atop each structure, nine pressurized rover landing pads connect with steel structures resembling jungle safari rope bridges. Lastly, to each side of Janus are runway strips for large shuttles. Although rarely used, the runways are always staffed and ready for operation.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Placing her thumb on the scanner, Kelly slides into her room and throws the folder on the small table near the bed. Reaching the window near the end of her small room, she slides the shades to one side and stands in awe. The moons surface stretches as far as she can see. The familiar craters of all sizes litter the surface until blurring into a black horizon. Above, the black of space looks to swallow the entire port. Having just arrived two days ago, this view still seems to stop Kelly in her tracks. At age twenty four, Kelly can still remember just ten years ago when it seemed Earth was so small; people living in fear, wearing masks, and staying indoors. Lelantos didn’t just open the door for science, it gave people something to strive for, it blasted a breath of fresh air into a world that desperately needed it. From the first reports of The Gateway, Kelly knew she was destined for Lelantos.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Finally turning from the window, Kelly finds the printed layout of Janus and glances through the building lists. As her finger lands on building seven, she reads the lists and finds her goal; Bar and Grill. Removing her black security forces hat, she pulls off her hair band and lets the shoulder length blond hair slowly drop behind her head in the low gravity. Throwing the hat on the bed, she pulls off her matching black uniform coat and turns for the shower, kicking her boots off that float quickly toward the wall; leaving a scruff as the bounce and slowly fall.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The Bar and Grill could have been better. As flashy as ‘The Janus Jupiter’ sounds, it resembles a basic Earth hotel bar. Brown chairs, brown bar, beige carpet; Hollywood space bar, this was not. But the food smelled great and most importantly, alcohol was covered with her security forces access card; one of the many perks that convinced Kelly to sign up. Almost always quiet around people until she considered them worthy of thought, Kelly remained a mystery to most people who she met. But ask her true friends what she liked, and they’d almost all answer the same; she liked to drink, she enjoyed a good fight, and she loved to fuck. Sliding into a seat at the empty bar, the welcoming bartender, almost surprised at the presence of a guest, slides a drink and food menu near her and lays out a small paper coaster.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You must be a new recruit.” the bartender says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Indeed. What gave it away?” Kelly replies, glancing at the drink menu.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“New recruits always visit the bar. Everyone else orders to their rooms. We get the occasional few on Saturday nights, but its usually the same boring crew. I’m Sara. What can I get you?” she says, reaching for a glass.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Two Irish car bombs please, and a tall Guinness.” Kelly says with no delay.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods with approval, smiles, and turns to gather the drinks. Kelly watches her as she makes the drinks. Young, probably late twenties, long blue pony tail and tattoos covering both arms. Dressed in a tight black shirt with even tighter blue jeans, she'd easily make a killing at some Earth dump. Bringing the drinks over, Sara jumps up on a stool and sits opposite Kelly. “Here ya go. Any food tonight?” she asks, leaning against the counter, excited to have someone to talk with.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly motions for Sara to drink one of the car bombs with her. Together, they drop the shot glasses into their drinks, which takes a moment with the gravity, and both suck the mixture down. As the shot glass slides down and presses against her lips, Kelly sets the glass down and reaches for the Guinness. She smiles at Sara. “Nope.” she says before taking a drink of her beer through the straw; the beer being covered with a lid to adjust for the gravity.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara laughs and grabs the empty glasses. “Don’t go too hard, I like the rare company.” she says, carrying the glasses to a sink.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Although Kelly usually has the alcohol tolerance of a line backer, the previous six months of basic training has surprisingly lowered that standard, and by the third car bomb and second beer, the magnetic gravity shoes seemed to be off a beat. After a few hours of back and forth, the two reach for their drinks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“So what's with the shirt? Sara asks, sipping her own beer.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks down at her worn purple Weezer shirt. “It’s a band. On Earth, people get together with things called instruments and play music. Someone usually sings lyrics to these sounds.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Hilarious” Sara retorts, aware of the sarcasm.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Just a band I grew up with. My dad loved them.” Kelly says, amused with her joke. “I grew up a lot closer to him. My mother wanted her little princess, but I'd rather be out helping my dad rebuild an engine or hunting in the woods. His favorites just sorta imprinted on my brain.” After about a minute of silence, Kelly finishes her beer and pulls out her access card. “I should probably get going. Anymore and I most likely wont be able to find my room in this maze.” she says, letting Sara scan the card while she stands up from the stool.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“So when do you ship?” Sara asks, reaching for some glasses.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks for a moment. “Thursday.” she finally recalls. Sara nods and smiles, turning for the sink. Kelly notices a slight possibility and leans on the stools backrest. “You wouldn’t want to come back to my room for more drinks or anything. I mean I know...”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I cant.” Sara says. Looking somewhat saddened. “I need to close out tonight. The bars required to stay open until two."</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and smiles. “Yeah, I get that. No worries. Just throwing the offer out there.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I’m off on Tuesday.” Sara suggests.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks up from the stool at Sara smiling at her. A smirk bends up from the corner of her mouth. “Tuesday huh. Yeah, that works.” Throwing a quick nod, Kelly turns and heads for the door.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After two wrong turns and an entire u-turn that lead her to the bars entrance once again, Kelly managed to accidentally stumble past her door and scan her thumb successfully after the third try. Once inside, Kelly strips off her shoes and pants, choosing to sleep in her underwear and purple t-shirt. After taking in a few deep breathes from the oxygen vent to clear her head, she pulls back the slightly magnetic sheets on her bed and slides underneath.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">A sudden noise jolts Kelly awake; it was almost like the buzzer of a washing machine when it finishes its task. Sitting up slightly, the room is still dark and quiet. After a moment, the buzz goes off again and Kelly realizes someone is at her door. Glancing at the clock, the time is nearly three in the morning. Jumping up, Kelly activates the lights to twenty percent and walks to the door. Sara, looking sheepish, stands outside, still wearing her outfit from the bar. Glancing between Kelly and the floor, she cracks a smile that spreads to Kelly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“The room number was on your receipt.” Sara finally says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Inside the room, the two begin kissing while helping each other take their clothes off as quickly as possible. Sara grabs Kelly’s firm bottom and squeezes her close as the kiss ends with heavy breathing. Taking a moment, Kelly stands back and admires Sara’s nude body. Brightly colored tattoos spot her entire body, each detailed to precision. The thin line of dark pubic hair makes Kelly bite her lower lip in anticipation. As they both breathe heavy from the sudden burst of sexual aggression and undressing, Sara’s face takes on a seductive smirk as she removes her hair band; the bright blue hair floating around for a moment, as if under water. “Show me what you got soldier.” Sara whispers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles back, grabbing Sara close and begins kissing her neck, moving higher and higher until she tastes the dark lipstick. Sara’s fingers slowly roll and pinch Kelly’s right nipple, making it grow firm as Kelly bites Sara’s lip in pleasure. Kicking her leg back against the door, Kelly uses the low gravity to hurl them both entangled toward the back of the room.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Spinning and twisting in the air, Kelly and Sara slam into the window and seem to hold in place for a moment as their nude bodies press against each other. Sara's blue hair waves slowly in the air, brushing against Kelly's chest. Slowly, Kelly feels her bare bottom begin to slide down the window as Sara tastes her erect nipple; sucking on the areola while flicking her tongue quickly back and forth. Turning her head to the side, Kelly stares out at the moons surface stretching into the darkness as her breath fogs the thick glass.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">When the moon disappears from view as they float to the carpet, Kelly lands on top of Sara; who smiles while licking a bite mark on her own lower lip. Kelly leans down and begins kissing her while running her hand down Sara’s soft, tattooed body; neck, shoulder, breast, stomach, thigh. In the quiet room, Sara lets out a small gasp as Kelly’s fingers run across her warm inner thighs and a wet finger slides inside with ease.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara, bursting with pleasure suddenly, arches her back and thrusts her hips upward; sending them both straight into the air. As Kelly's back brushes the ceiling, she runs her tongue up Sara's craned neck; feeling Sara's body quiver with every inch as they slowly fall back toward the carpeted floor.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Waking up, Kelly realizes she is tied to the bed post. As her vision straightens out, a man is slowly walking toward her. Focusing, Kelly realizes the man is a trainee from her basic training. As he comes close, the man pulls back and begins punching her face with his fists. Helpless, Kelly takes the punches, her head snapping back with every blow.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">As her eyes snap open from the dream, Kelly can only see darkness. Slowly, the room comes into form and with it, Sara sleeping beside her. Finally exhaling, the deep breathes stirs Sara awake.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Hey.” Sara says with a raspy voice.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Kelly replies, genuinely sorry.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It's okay. I needed to get up anyway, it's almost ten.” Sara says standing, letting the blanket fall from her tone body.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck. It's that late. I cant remember the last time I woke up this late.” Kelly says shocked.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara smiles and lays back down on Kelly’s body above the blanket, squeezing her body. “You just needed someone to wear you out.” she says as Kelly grabs her and rotates her to her side, inching closer face to face.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Why don’t we have round two in the shower and go get some breakfast? Sara offers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and strokes Sara’s hair behind her ear. Leaning forward, Kelly kisses Sara and lays back on her pillow. “Why are you here?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara peels the blanket from under her and cuddles up close to Kelly, wrapping her leg around her. “Last I remember, you asked me to come by for drinks.” she jokes. Kelly laughs and kisses her again.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I mean here, on the moon. Why are you on Janus?” Kelly inquires.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara sighs and lays her head on Kelly’s chest. “That's not... an easy story.” she says quietly. Kelly runs her hand down Sara’s face and lifts her chin toward her; Sara finally making eye contact.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It’s not small talk. I’m interested.” Kelly says, pushing her forehead against Sara’s.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara smiles and pushes back against Kelly’s head. Grasping Kelly’s face with her hand, Sara kisses Kelly long. “I don’t know what it is, but I know you mean that.” she says. “Five years ago, me and my twin sister came to Lelantos after graduating from college, I studied agriculture while she focused on wastewater engineering.” Sara takes a breath and nuzzles her head under Kelly’s chin. “We considered ourselves lucky, two sisters accepted into the Lelantos program together.” she says trailing off.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“What happened?” Kelly asks, sensing the dreary ending.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara stays quiet for awhile, just resting her head against Kelly; listening to the slow and steady heartbeat. “Jen was stationed at Providentia.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly feels a tightness in her chest. Providentia; the doomed water treatment colony. “I’m sorry.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara looks up and kisses her. “Its okay. I've done my grieving. But after that, I couldn’t be on Clotho. I took the first rover here to Janus. But I couldn’t find myself able to leave Jen. Going back to Earth felt like abandoning her.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Sometimes you need to get away. Doesn't mean you’re abandoning her.” Kelly says, recalling a memory.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">A tear runs down Sara’s face and pools on Kelly’s chest, eventually running down the side of her body. “Found the first job available and I've been here ever since.” she says, trying to avoid choking back tears. Kelly wipes the tear from her eye. “What about you?" Sara asks. “Where are you headed?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly sighs and stays quiet for a moment. “I’m scheduled for Metis.” she says, knowing the result.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara immediately shrinks back and sits up, staring open mouthed at Kelly. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">There was no ‘round two’ after that announcement. First her sister dying at Providentia, now the first person she’s opened up to is going to the exact same situation at Metis. Stunned, Sara made an excuse and quickly gathered her things. Within five minutes, Sara was gone and Kelly hadn’t even put on clothes. Standing in her room, Kelly slowly walks to the window and stares at the moon, resting her head against the glass. Frustrated, she brings her head back and head butts the thick glass; a gash splits open on her left eyebrow and blood begins to form a floating blob; growing with every beat of her heart. Slowly, the blob dips and runs down the glass. Kelly watches as the exterior cratered surface turns red through the pigment.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After taking a shower and grabbing a quick breakfast, Kelly decides to head for the chapel. Not to hear the teachings of Christ or anything of the sorts; with luck, she might be able to get a signature for her processing. The Janus chapel operates four days a week to allow the many busy workers to catch a service. Luckily for Kelly, Saturdays service started at noon.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The small chapel was a pleasant surprise compared to the rest of the Janus. Located in building seven, walking in made you feel like it was an actual chapel than a space port. Wooden paneling covered the white metal walls and even illuminated decorative glass pictures were installed to simulate the sunshine. A deep rose carpet covered the floor where wooden pews lined all the way to the front stage which only hosted a grand piano and small pulpit. Kelly quietly slides through the door and grabs a close seat near the back as the pastor finishes his closing remarks. Once finished and the small crowd makes their way out, Kelly stands and approaches the pastor. “Sir?” she quietly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Pastor Knapp, yes. How can I... Oh dear, is your eye okay?” the man says concerned.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly had forgotten about the stained bandage across her brow. Instinctively, she reaches up and runs a finger across it. “Yes.” she says. “Still getting use to the gravity.” Kelly lies.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It does require some getting use to. Now, how the help you?” the kind man says as he organizes his papers from the service.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I’m a new recruit for Clotho security and I needed a signature if possible?” Kelly says, opening her folder. The pastor nods and checks his watch.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Where are you headed?” the man asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Metis.” Kelly responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor eyebrows raise slightly as he nods. He sets his papers down and gives Kelly his full attention. “Big task.” he says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“So they say.” Kelly smiles slightly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor motions for the front pew and begins to take a seat. “I’ve got a break before the next service, I usually only take five or ten minutes of your time. The embassy felt every recruit deserves some sort of... oh I don’t know, guidance maybe. If they want it of course. Nothings technically required.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly sits on the pew and slides her folder toward him with the checklist on top. “Well, no offense pastor; but I’d rather just get the signature.” she says, not demeaning; but with honesty.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor nods as he glances at the paper. “Are you a believer?” he asks, still reading the checklist.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly sighs with this question. “Once. Maybe. I don’t know. Would I rather something be on the other side other than just blackness forever, sure. I think most people would. But the idea has just become... overwhelming I guess. Heaven doesn’t seem like a possibility in my mind.” Kelly says, surprised at her open candor.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Doesn’t seem like a possibility in what sense.” the pastor asks, enjoying an actual conversation for once.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles. “Okay, and forgive me for the example in advance. They say there is no sin in heaven correct? That sin dies with our bodies and all that sh... crap. So, there we are in heaven; zero sin. Seems robotic; like a purge of who we are.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor thinks. “You think sin makes you who you are, why?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Because we’re human. Sure, he died for our sins and yada yada; but we live our entire lives entangled with sin. It defines us to a certain extent. How many memories are formed with sin? I just had sex last night with a woman I met at a bar. It was passionate, exhilarating, and extremely fun.” Kelly trails off seeing the pastor try and respectfully get past that image. “So, right there, I have this great memory. I mean a really good one, we sixty nined in low gravity and then she did this thing... Anyway, boom I die; in heaven now. No sin in heaven. Is that lustful memory just wiped from my mind?</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“There is debate with memories in heaven. Isaiah states our former selves shall not be remembered nor come to mind. On the flip side, Luke, Mark, and Matthew all suggest we do have memories. Be that true, I think memories can be separated from sin in some capacity.” the pastor says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shakes her head. “I don’t want the TV version pastor. I want to remember the passion, her scent, what her ass tasted like.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Can we... for the sake of conversation, tone the graphics down a bit?” the pastor smiles, being polite.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles. “Sure thing. But it was needed to explain my point. So, if I’m in heaven and that's stripped from my memory. How many other memories will be stripped from me. Eventually, it just seems heaven will be very robotic; singing Kumbaya and not remembering your true self. Imagine if half your memories were wiped clean; would you be the person you are today?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I follow your thinking. Again, from my studies, I think our memories will still be there in a some capacity. But we might not even want those memories compared to what's in store for us. Sex probably wont even hold a candle to the pleasures in the kingdom of God. So long as you have a pathway there.” the pastor says calmly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “Who knows. Would it be nice? Sure. I guess we’ll see.” Kelly says, thinking for a moment. “Wanna know how my fucked brain works pastor?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Ho’boy” the pastor says, jokingly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly laughs, hanging her head and staring at the red carpet. “You know the people... like me I guess, who were raised with faith and then eventually fell out of it? Then, when they pop out a couple kids, they decide not to raise them with religion?” she pauses.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I know many, unfortunately.” the pastor says before letting her finish.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks up at him. “I have this image replay and replay and replay in my head; I just find it hilarious. What if we all die, and the afterlife is real; those parents would go to heaven because of their previous faith and their children would be burning in hell. That amuses me somehow. It’s probably one of the reasons I hope its true; for... satisfaction I guess. Up in heaven like; Hey Carl, where's your kid?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You’re definitely the first I've heard wanting heaven to exist simply for a dig at someone.” the pastor says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m saying all this stuff.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor waves his hand and reaches for the paper. “Never be sorry. It's why we are here. I want to thank you for this conversation. I hope you will give your children a choice if that day comes, whatever your faith is at the time.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I will explain it to them. Let them decide.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“May I send you some documents from time to time if anything pops up that relates to this?” the pastor asks while signing off on her checklist.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs as he hands her the folder back. “Doesn’t bother me. I’ll have seven years to look it over.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor smiles at the remark and stands. “Thank you Kelly. Its been a pleasure. I hope most of this conversation will be accepted into the heavens and not erased from our minds.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and stands. “Yeah maybe. Probably not the butt stuff though.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pastor nods. “Probably not the butt stuff.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Closing the door to the Chapel behind her, Kelly shakes her head. “What the fuck Kelly.” she quietly says to herself.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Being Saturday, the other signatures would have to wait until Monday. Kelly wanders the space station for a bit, avoiding the Bar and Grill, and finally decides to just rent a movie and stay in her room. Twice, Kelly pauses the flick when she thinks she sees a shadow form at the base of her door, but the buzz never comes. After the third boring action film, she clicks off the TV and decides to go to bed early. Slipping under her sheets after a satisfying shower and changing out her bandage, Kelly adjusts her body and finds a comfortable position. Finally happy, she sighs in relief and breathes in the scent of Sara’s hair, still fresh on the pillow.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Monday came quick enough. Another uneventful day went by with Sunday as Kelly walked around some and visited the library. After finishing her second book, she mindless sat through another movie in her room and went to bed. Sara never to be seen that day.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Eight years ago, my first job; I had to do this same thing.” Kelly says, handing a check across the desk.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The accountant picks up the check with ‘void’ written on it and sets in near his keyboard. The banking department was almost identical to the receptionists building, except these guys had about twenty plus cubicles all squeezed together on the floor instead of individual rooms.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I don't follow.” the accountant says, half concentrated on the conversation.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly notices his flat tone and shakes her head. “Yeah, you'd think in the year 2030, we’d find another way to set up banking besides me trying to make sure I remember this tiny voided check on my journey to another fucking solar system.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The obscenity snaps the accountant back to reality. “I apologize ma’am. We could have accepted a picture of the check as well. I'm not sure if anyone stated this to you.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly registers her anger and tries to expel it, sighing. “No its fine. Just a lot on my plate. It wasn't a big deal.” she says, embarrassed of looking petty with things that don't matter.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The accountant nods and finishes typing on his computer. “Well, just for future knowledge, the physical checks always get approved faster. Pictures always need to get verified and such. You're better off with the check. We’re all done.” he says, printing off paperwork and signing Kelly's checklist.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Nice and easy. Lets hope the rest of the day goes this smooth.” Kelly says, standing and grabbing the paperwork from the accountant. Turning, Kelly heads for the door while checking her list for the next signature.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“We need fifty pushups in a minute.” the fitness instructor blurts out, still reading his tablet and sipping his coffee from a straw. “Did you eat today?” he asks from his tiny station inside the fitness center.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I had a light breakfast.” Kelly responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sighing, the instructor sets his coffee down. “Fuck. Okay, how long ago?” he inquires.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly pictures the orange juice, banana, and oatmeal she picked at earlier in the day. “About four hours ago.” she responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The instructor sits back and thinks for a moment. Nodding his head with some agreement inside his mind, he stands. “You should be good. Doesn't really matter. Everyone throws up. Everyone.” the instructor says, stopping when he catches Kelly's expression. “We are on the moon. Some dudes at NASA made this room that spins around in this motion that simulates gravity or something.” he says twirling his finger around in a figure eight. “I don't know, suppose to feel more like Earth. You just wear this safety strap around your waist. It works... kinda.” he says</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Did you throw up?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The instructor laughs. “Me? Nah, I never did it.” he says, opening up a thick steel door to a spherical room with a strap built into the center of the floor. The floor wobbles as he walks inside.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly steps across the small gap that separates the machine from its housing; she stares down at the strap. “I wont throw up.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly threw up.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sitting against the wall inside the round room, Kelly wipes her mouth when the door swings open. “How many?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Sixty three. You’re good to go.” the instructor says, a grin forming from the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It's so loud in here.” she says, thinking back. “Has anyone done this and not thrown up?” Kelly asks, steadying her stance as she stands.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Just one guy that I know of.” the instructor says, handing her a towel and bottle of water. “You aren't officially part of Lelantos until you pass the ‘spin cycle’, welcome aboard.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sipping her bottle of water, Kelly watches as the crew upon Janus walks to their destinations in the tight corridor. No smiles, excitement, or even conversation. Everyone walks in silence, slipping in and out of rooms and hallways. Sara even walked past at one point, her eyes focused on some inner thought, half glazed. She drifted right past and never saw Kelly on the bench.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Testing her stomach while standing, Kelly turns and walks into the Psychologist office. A soft piano riff plays out, giving the office an elevator type feeling. A small waiting area sits opposite the receptionist. As Kelly signs in, she sees the hallway behind the desk stretches back with five doors on each side. After waiting around thirty minutes, a woman walks up to Kelly. “Conroy?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stands and nods. “That's me, yes.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The woman smiles and extends her hand toward the back hallway. “I’m Doctor Fletcher. Right this way please.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods again and follows the doctor to the third door on the left. Inside the small room, a work station sits near the back. Closer, a chair and couch are centered in the room. Books and plants line the walls with artwork and certificates filling in the gaps. A large fish tank sits against the wall to the left of the door. Looking closely, Kelly sees tiny strings tied to the fish with what must be metal sinker balls attached to the ends.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“They say it keeps them safer.” the doctor says, motioning to the tank. “If they swim too fast without the weight, they can get hurt running into the glass, something like that.” she continues. Kelly turns to her and feels her stomach churn from doing the pushups. The doctor picks up on the facial expression and furrows her brow. “Are you alright?” she ask, concerned.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and nods. “I just did the ‘spin cycle’ right before this.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor takes two steps back. “Oh. Would you like a bag or... anything?" she asks, trying to keep her tone steady.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly laughs and shakes her head. “No worries ma’am. Nothing left in the tank. I wouldn't mind sitting though.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor nods and motions to the couch. “Please.” she offers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly sits down and her stomach immediately feels better. Taking out the bottle of water from her pants cargo pocket, she takes a swig and breathes. “Maybe suggest doing the physical prior to leaving Earth or something, huh?” Kelly jokes.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor sits in her chair and nods. “Its been mentioned. But I think they've come to find it a certain... rite of passage; so to speak.” she says smiling.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“So.” Kelly says. “If you think I'm crazy, do I get the boot or something?" she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor smiles and shrugs. “We’ve had incidences, sure. We just like to monitor everyone to ensure everyone's safety. Especially when they are being assigned to Metis.” she says, seeing if that would trigger any expression.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods. “Makes sense.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“How many friends do you have Kelly?” the doctor starts, notepad in hand.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks. “I don't know? Some I guess.” she states.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Any particular number? Twenty, ten, under five?” the doctor presses.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly knew the number, but was unable to guess what the doctor wanted to hear. Not a very sociable woman, Kelly had very few people in her life she considered friends. The fact that she's known for speaking her mind didn't help captivate many people. Kelly told it how she’d see it, and that trait followed her around. ‘No filter’, that's what her teachers in high school had said. Though true, some thought her ability to cut through the bullshit gave her the strange ability to be sought after for advice. Sitting here now, Kelly didn't like where this doctor was going. “I have three close friends.” Kelly finally says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Lower then most.” the doctor replies quickly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Yeah, well; fuck those other people. They have social media followers, not true friends. Friends that matter.’ Kelly fires back. The doctor smiling with the retort.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Not a fan of social media?” the doctor asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I use it. Mainly for news and entertainment, but I have them. Just the other stuff; the bullying, the hate, the having to proofread a thought to ensure it pleases the masses and goes with popular opinion. Pass on all of that. Likes and hearts don't define friendship or status.” Kelly says, trailing off before she goes full rant.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Do you like people?” the doctor says, breaking the silence.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“No.” Kelly says flat.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“No?” the doctor asks with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Very few people actually care about anyone else. That shouldn't be a surprise to you. I see it all the time.” Kelly pauses, recalling a memory. “I like to watch people, when I'm out somewhere, you know? People are just, in motion. I watched a mother carrying a child one day at this mall. The boy was carrying this Woody doll from Toy Story; the poor kid dropped the toy and the guy walking behind legit scooped it up and stashed it his bag. Turning, he just walked off before the boy began to cry. Just took a kids toy. What is that?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That's not everyone. I'd wager in fact, a lot of people would have stopped and helped.” the doctor suggests.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Most don't; unless they’re filming it for likes. Listen, I don't mean I hate people when I say I don't like them, I don't avoid them; I'm actually very sociable. I just don't care about them, or their personal lives.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Plenty of people will need cared for at Metis; inside and out.” the doctor insinuates.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“And they’ll get that from me. I can work with anyone; my choice, to get to know them, doesn't effect how I work with them. I'll serve the station, and I'll care for the staff. Its not like, if someone's on fire, I'll just turn and walk away. I just don't want the baggage with most people. After seeing the selfish side so many times. That's why I have so few friends. I guess I'm particular. I stopped caring about other peoples problems.” Kelly says, sipping her water and shaking her head.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Do you think you lack sympathy.” the doctor asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Maybe. Probably.” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“My mother passed away last week. I haven't even been able to get to Earth yet. Does that trigger anything?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“No.” Kelly says quickly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Why?” the doctor asks, cocking her head to the side.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I don't know. It just doesn't. Is that weird? It's probably not true anyway.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It's one hundred percent true.” the doctor says calmly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods slightly. “Well, I'm sorry about your mom.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That's sympathy.” the doctor says, writing.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly watches as the pen quickly scribbles on the notepad. “I'm not a monster. I understand the feelings of someone dying. Just don't expect me to go out of my way to offer my condolences if I heard about it randomly.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Unless they are in your small circle of friends that is; have they lost anyone close while you knew them?” the doctor proceeds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly sits back, remembering her friend Mary trying to hold her back. Kelly desperately trying to free herself from Mary's grasp, as she screams in silence over the roaring fire; everything blurred and in slow motion.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I’d be there for them; if that's what you're getting at. If I could.” Kelly finally says, feeling the slightest tear well up under her right eye. “Look, I just don't like a certain caliber of people that are peppered everywhere.” she says, refusing to sniff back the sensation of crying; the tear drying before it falls.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“So, its not this blanket of general distain for people, you just need reassurances that a person is genuine before you decide interacting with them is worth the effort.” the doctor observes.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks it over, shrugging. “Possibly.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor stretches her crossed leg and adjusts in the chair. “What happened with the boy and the Woody doll?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks up from the floor and looks at the doctor. A smile forms on Kelly's mouth. “The guy got a broken wrist, and the kid got his toy back.” Kelly admits.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor smiles. “So you cared for a stranger; not knowing them.” she notes.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That's different. Kids are special. They are the only thing in this world that's pure innocence. We don't deserve children. If that lady had dropped... say a ring, and that guy scooped it up, I probably would have kept walking.” Kelly says quietly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I don't think you would.” the doctor says, leaning toward Kelly; who smiles just enough for the doctor to confirm. “Do you care what people say about you?” Another question.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Nope.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Does this, no filter, ever turn off? In certain situations maybe?” the doctor asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I told a pastor I ate a girls ass today. I’ve never sensed me holding back, if that's what your asking.” Kelly smiles.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor nods. “I think you have more layers than you know Kelly, or want to admit. My short assessment is this; you don't get close to anyone emotionally until its earned; by your standards. I'm guessing something triggered this thought process; something, someone, hurt you very much.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs and looks down at her feet.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The doctor continues. “Despite that, judging from the Woody doll story, I believe you’ve done that many times; watching and... protecting maybe. A 'Robin Hood' of sorts, looking out for the decent folk.” The doctor pauses and turns to a new page on her notepad. “Lets fill in the gaps some.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After a moment, Kelly raises her eyes to the doctor and smiles. “Shoot.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After what seemed like hours, Kelly emerges from the doctors office with her signature. Unable to decide if she'd just been accepted or rejected, the doctor showing no signs for either direction, Kelly decides to call it a day and turns for the main door.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Finishing her plate of ordered food, Kelly checks over her list; medical and supply need to be completed before the last briefing. With luck, she can knock the rest out tomorrow and relax the remaining days. Dreading yet another movie, Kelly pulls out her phone and presses the power button. Although useless now as a cellular device, Kelly made sure to top off her music before leaving Earth. Laying in bed, Kelly thumbs through her playlists and stops when she finds the one labeled ‘Dad Jams.’ Pressing shuffle, she closes her eyes and rests on her pillow as Brand New’s ‘Soco Amaretto Lime’ begins playing; relaxing her entire body.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly knew what the buzz sound was this time. Glancing at her phone, the playlist had stopped hours ago. Walking to the door, Kelly opens it and sees Sara standing there with a blank expression; twisting a strand of hair. Standing to the side, Kelly lets Sara walk into her room without either speaking. Kelly closes the door and turns to a slightly pacing Sara. “I wasn't...” Kelly begins.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara turns on her heels and steps close to Kelly, kissing her long; feeling Kelly's hands grab the small of her back. “I'm sorry for leaving like that.” Sara says after pulling back from the kiss; placing her forehead against Kelly's. “It was childish. I know that.” she says, shaking slightly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly slowly lifts Sara's face, bringing her eyes level with her own. “I didn't even get to pay you.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara takes a step back. “I'm not a fucking pro...” she trails off, seeing Kelly's expression. “Hilarious.” Sara says, smiling and sliding off her magnetic shoes. Giving herself a small push from the floor, Sara lifts slightly. Suspended in the air; Sara imitates the position of sitting in a chair; slowly widening her legs.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly takes the cue and walks forward, catching her mid-air as Sara wraps her legs around her back. “I'm glad you came.” Kelly says, softly kissing Sara's neck.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara leans down and bites Kelly's earlobe. “Oh, I haven't came yet.” she whispers as she pulls Kelly's shirt off; sending it twirling in the low gravity.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The next morning, it was Sara who woke Kelly. Hearing the door, then the smell of food; Kelly sits up and watches Sara set the ordered food down on the table. Grabbing a green grape, Sara flicks it toward Kelly; who floats up and catches the slow moving fruit in her mouth. “Hungry?” Sara asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">As the two eat breakfast, Kelly opens her folder and inspects her checklist. “I know you're off today, but I need to make a few stops. Care to tag along?” Kelly asks, biting off a piece of bacon.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods, sipping her orange juice. “What's the plan? she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly reads from the paper. “I need to go to medical and have an exam, then supply; which I guess will be my gear planet side. After that, a final meeting. Then I'm all yours.” Kelly says, smiling.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Till Thursday.” Sara says in a flat tone; moving the food around on her plate slowly with her fork. Looking up, she sees Kelly looking at her. “I'm sorry.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“It's okay.” Kelly says. “Do you want to know why I signed up for Lelantos?" Kelly asks; seeing the subject cause Sara to tense up.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Sure.” Sara responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly slides her plate to the side and sits back in the stiff chair. “I don't have many friends. Three to be exact. But I rely on them to steer me in the right direction. They’ve always looked after me, even when my anger flares and I start seeing red. They have this... calming ability.” she says, trailing off.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Are they still on Earth?” Sara asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly slowly nods, staring into a memory. “They encouraged me to join. So I did.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Why.” Sara asks, seeing Kelly's eyes glazed over; entirely in thought. Sara shoves off her chair and floats around the table, landing in Kelly's lap. Taking Kelly's head in her hands, she brings their eyes together. “Why did they want you to leave?” she asks again.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly's blurred vision clears, Sara's face coming into focus. “They knew there was nothing left on Earth for me. I was this walking husk of anger. And they knew what I needed.” she pauses. “I watched my parents die in a house fire. I arrived too late, the entire house was engulfed. Furnace or something in the basement.” she says, the heat almost felt again. “I remember standing on the porch, yelling for them; my clothes beginning to smoke and singe. And then I heard my dad call out. He said ‘Kelly, shoot for the stars. We’ll always be with you.’ Then the roof gave out, and that was it. Shoot for the stars.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara wipes the tears from her eyes. “Lelantos is the stars?” she asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“He always loved the idea of Lelantos. He loved space and sci-fi movies and books. I knew I needed to come here, for them. My friends knew that to, so they helped me register.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You made it Kelly. You’re here.” Sara says through tears.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles slightly as the two hug tightly in the chair. After a moment, Kelly stands, still holding Sara. “I need to knock these appointments out.” She says kissing Sara and letting her float to her feet.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Did you tell the psychologist all of this?” Sara asks; sitting back in her chair.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods. “It took her some digging, but we got there.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Did you mention me?” Sara asks, smirking.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and shakes her head. “No, but I did tell a pastor about you.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Jeez. Bet that was awkward.” Sara laughs.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “He kinda changed the subject after I mentioned eating your ass.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara brings her hand up to her mouth, trying to cover a smile; her shoulders bounce with silent laughter.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sitting in the medical waiting room, Kelly rests her head on Sara's shoulder. She watches as people blur by; some signing in, others waiting like her, and the lucky few being called into their appointment. “Somethings never change.” she huffs.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara reaches down and holds her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Should be soon. Do you have music on that thing?” Sara asks, motioning to Kelly's phone.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly reaches into her side pocket and pulls out her ear buds, handing one to Sara. Thumbing through the music, she selects a song and they both lean into each other as The Cranberries’ ‘Ode to My Family’ plays quietly in their ears. About five minutes later and half way through Aurora’s ‘Under Stars’, the clerk finally calls Kelly's name. Standing, she leaves the phone and hands Sara the other ear bud. “Don't drool too much over my nudes in there.” Kelly jokes as she walks away.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Wont be my mouth drooling.” Sara shoots back, pleased with her comeback. Glancing over, Sara sees an older man sitting two chairs down, wide eyed at the comment; his mouth opened slightly. Embarrassed, Sara throws a quick smile and slinks back into her chair.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After a physical exam, thirteen shots, and five vials of blood, Kelly finally walks back into the waiting room. Sara throws her a smile as Kelly turns for the front desk. “I was told you could sign this for me?” Kelly asks the receptionist. Nodding, the woman signs and stamps on the designated line.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly collects her papers and walks over to Sara who stands and stretches. “How'd it go?” Sara asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “Same shit as always. I liked it better when your fingers were inside me.” a smirk forming.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara turns slowly and sees the older man in the chair, Kelly follows her gaze. The older man’s mouth has dropped open completely. Snapping to reality, he brings his hand up quickly to try and hide his expression; turning a shade of red.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly awkwardly waves at the man. “Hey Pastor Knapp.” she says, trying not to burst into laughter. Pastor Knapp quickly nods a polite hello.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The supply building had a familiar smell to Kelly; basic training. Not sure what scent it was; the washed uniforms, the boot polish, perhaps the Axe spray deodorant; something reminded her of it. The building was made up primarily of security or military forces; everyone walked around in their uniforms.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Approaching the supply window; a husky security guard leans back on his computer chair, reading a seven month old 'Sports Illustrated'. His extended legs rest on his desk. He bounces his feet, making the desk rock back and forth with a rhythmic squeak. Without moving the magazine from his view, he senses Kelly at the window. “What up?” he asks, still behind the magazine.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“What if I was an officer?” Kelly asks, surprised at his candor.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Are you?” he retorts.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stays quiet for a moment. The guard turns another page before bending down the corner of his magazine to look at her; his eyes glow bright set against his dark skin. “You aint no officer, Blondie.” the guard says, chuckling to himself as the magazine corner flops back up. Kelly turns to Sara; who only shrugs.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Look, I just wanna get this done so I can go back to my room and fuck my girlfriend.” Kelly says, trying to keep Sara from laughing.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The rocking stops.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard calmly lays down his magazine and stands. Straightening out his uniform, he coolly walks to the window. Pulling out a pen, he leans down and inspects Kelly, then Sara. “Damn it Blondie. Why you gotta put that image in my mind. I’m stuck in here the next ten hours. That's mean.” he says, smiling.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles. “What if I was an officer?” she asks again.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard frowns and shakes his head. “No officers need this shit. This is the basic ass loadout gear for the new recruits. Everything is garbage. No officers gonna want a blanket stiffer than a piece of cardboard.” he says, shocked she's asking.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I'm a new recruit.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard catches that one by surprise; he switches to his formal tone. “This Lelantos gear will be your saving grace on Clotho. Designed from the ground up by the leading experts in survival tactics...”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Save it.” Kelly says, stopping his propaganda.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard shakes his head in frustration. “You gotta lead with the ‘I’m a recruit’ Blondie, not that sexy girlfriend shit; damn.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles, showing her teeth. “Can you just supply me my gear? Pretty please.” she says, overdoing the sweet tone.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard rolls his eyes and slumps to his desk. “Name and duty station.” he asks, logging on to his computer.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Conroy. Metis.” Kelly answers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Damn. Metis.” the guard says, shaking his head. “You must be some bad ass chick Conroy.” he says, waiting for the screen to load.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Why's that?” Sara asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard looks up at Sara over the computer screen. “Because Metis don't fuck around Blue. If you there, you're one of two things; a tool, or a weapon.” he says, looking back at his screen.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I bet I know which category they consider you.” Kelly says smiling at the guard; who responds with silent fake laughter.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I know my stuff Conroy, don't you worry. I'm good with surveillance drones.” he says proudly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Oh yeah, why you on this desk?” Kelly asks, kicking the wall separating them.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Lets just say I took the surveillance part too far, and leave it at that.” the guard says, ending the topic. “What rover pad you lifting from?” he asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Four.” Kelly says, hearing a song suddenly play. Sara pulls out her phone and looks at the screen; a look of disgust replacing her smile.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Even on my day off. It’s my boss, I gotta take this.” she says, walking away from the window.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and turns back to the guard, who is staring at her.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Where she work?” he asks, nodding to Sara.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly laughs and shakes her head. “Don't worry about it.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard shakes his head. “She know about Metis?” he asks, seeming sincere.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods. “Yeah.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard nods his head, finishing on his computer.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“What's your name?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The guard looks up from his screen. “Raymond Kyles.” he says proudly, puffing up his chest where his last name is stitched in.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I like you Ray. Don't change.” Kelly says, honestly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Raymond smiles and stands up. “Okay Conroy, everything's good. I got your shit headed to standby now. When you leave, verify that mother fucking tag before you board. Make sure that bitch say Conroy. Understand?” he asks, before handing her back the folder; holding it above his head.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and extends her hand. “You’re the boss Ray.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Which is it?” Raymond asks, still holding back the paperwork.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smirks. “I'm a weapon.” she answers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Raymond smacks the folder down in her hand. “I knew it.” he says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly takes the folder and checks the list. One more signature to go. Closing the folder, she looks back to Raymond, who is already back in chair reading his magazine. “Here.” Kelly says, reaching into her side pocket. Raymond drops the corner of the magazine to inspect what she's doing. Kelly pulls out a 'Rolling Stones' magazine dated just before she left Earth; its folded twice to fit her pocket. Throwing it toward him, Raymond sits up and snatches it as it floats; inspecting it with enthusiasm.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You just made my day. Again.” Raymond says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“No biggie. I was done with it.” she waves her hand.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“No, like real shit; I could read you that Sports Illustrated like a fucking nursery rhyme. Memorized.” Raymond says, twirling his old magazine in the low gravity, before punching it like a boxer, sending it soaring away.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“There's a library here, you do know, right?” Kelly says, smirking.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Raymond waves his hand is disgust. “Go find your sexy ass woman.” he says, shooing her away. Kelly laughs and turns for the door. “Aye Conroy.” Raymond calls from behind. Turning, Kelly sees Raymond leaning out of the supply window. “You fuck ‘em up down there.” he says, throwing her a thumbs up, making a finger gun, and pretending it shoots. Kelly returns the security forces hand motion, nodding and turning for the door.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You can manage without her.” Sara says into her phone as Kelly walks up. She smiles at Kelly and makes an angry face toward the phone. “Fine, okay.” she says, ending the phone call. “Ugh, work.” she says, sliding her phone into her pocket.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Everything okay?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods. Taking a deep breath. “Yeah, its nothing. Work bullshit. One of the girls called off Saturday night and now I gotta work a double. They need two for Saturday nights; one server for every three customers apparently.” she says frustrated.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Want me to kill your boss?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara looks shocked. “What? No.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly laughs. “I'm just kidding.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara rolls her eyes. “How’d it go?” she asks, kissing Kelly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“We are good to go. My sergeant briefing is in this building, just need to go upstairs.” Kelly says, looking for a stairway. Seeing the door with the lit up sign, she turns for it; holding Sara's hand as she walks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stands in front of the older woman, who adjusts her glasses while she stares at the screen. The tiny office smells of some fruit; mango maybe. “How does 1pm tomorrow sound dear?” the older woman asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Oh, okay. I thought this could be done today.” Kelly responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The old woman looks up at her from the tops of her glasses. “He's all booked today.” she says politely.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly and Sara look at each other, then both turn and survey the the empty waiting room of Sergeant Grimes’ office. Turning back to the woman, Kelly smiles. “One sounds prefect.” she says, smiling.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Walking down the busy corridor, Kelly and Sara lean into each other, ignoring the world. “So what now?” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Dinner. My place.” Sara responds. “I'm gonna wine and dine the fuck out of you.” Kelly laughs as she lets Sara guide her in the right direction.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara wasn't kidding about the wine and dine. After the forth glass of Sauvignon Blanc, Sara laid out a spread of tenderloin, asparagus, and a loaded baked potato. Unaware of how hungry she was, Kelly's stomach instantly became turned on.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“This asparagus is really good.” Kelly says, taking another bite. Glancing around the small room, Sara's place had some style squeezed in. Repainted with lavender, different styles of artwork filled the walls. The main room consisted of two sections; kitchen and dining, and the living room. Off to one side, a door lead to the bedroom and bath. The living room was taken up by a massive L-shaped couch, but looked very comfortable. A movie was playing on mute; some old romance movie.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara smiles as she cuts her steak. “It's simple. Grill with olive oil, and add some ‘Slap ya Mama’ seasoning as you cook it.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly files that into her brain and begins cutting her steak. “You know how to cook, that's for sure.” she says, trying the small bite of meat; smiling as the wonderful taste hits her mouth.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Came with the agriculture degree. I’d be around so many crops, I just started looking up recipes. I picked it up surprisingly well.” Sara says, slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly holds her glass of wine up to Sara. Smiling, Sara lifts her glass and chimes it against Kelly's. “To new friends.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara hesitates a moment. “To new friends... and dirty sheets.” she smirks. Kelly smiles as she tilts the glass back, waiting for the liquid to roll down the glass; sucking on it like a Jello shot. “So you're not afraid to go to Metis?” Sara asks, breaking the silence.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “I wouldn't call it fear... nervous maybe. I hate the waiting; it's like standing in line at a rollercoaster you've never ridden before as a child. Once everything's in motion, I'll just fall in line and take it one day at a time.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods. “How do you do that? Just, put yourself there?”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Just have to leap. Once that's over, no stopping it. I hesitated when I was looking at my contract. But I signed the paper, took the leap. No going back now.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Take the leap.” Sara repeats. After a moment, Sara looks up at Kelly and smiles. “I heard a song on your phone that I actually knew. I have it to.” she says standing and walking to her small stereo. Plugging in her phone, Sara flips through her music and comes to a stop.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stands as ‘Madness’ by Muse begins to play. Slowly, Kelly walks up to Sara, who waits for Kelly's approach. Reaching out her hands, Sara takes Kelly's and leads her to the living room; where they fall into the soft cushions of the couch.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The next day, Kelly sits in the same office as yesterday. With Sara at work, she'd come alone. The older woman slowly types into her computer as papers get faxed in behind her.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Without the presences of Sara, Kelly sits back and studies the room. As basic as they come, no additional decorations have been added. The walls remain white, one with the Mars Imitative logo still painted on it; not even covered with the Janus logo. Four chairs sit opposite the receptionist in the small room. A door leading to the sergeants office is the only addition behind the old woman's desk. The mango smell remains.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Miss?” the old woman says again.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly snaps out of it. “Yes, I'm sorry.” Kelly says embarrassed, standing awkwardly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“He's ready for you.” the receptionist says politely.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and walks to the rear door. Knocking once, she opens the door and steps through.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Conroy. What's popping” Sergeant Grimes says, grabbing a fax from the machine and walking to his desk; he motions for her to sit.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Here for the briefing , sir.” Kelly responds, taking a quick seat; sitting straight up as taught in basic training.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes smiles and leans back, reading the fax. Crumbling the paper, he sets the ball on his desk; he nods to Kelly's folder. Kelly extends her arm and slides it to him. “Sir.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes opens the folder and inspects the signatures. “I like this. Knocked it out in two days. Nabbed that chapel on the weekend to?” Grimes raises his eyebrow and nods in approval. “I cant tell you how many mother fuckers come in here with half a list signed. And they’d have more days sometimes to get this done.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I was here yesterday to finish up. I wasn't aware I needed to schedule.” Kelly reports.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes waves his hand. “I heard you were here. I'll give you the props.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and nods.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes continues. “Look, I know its called a briefing, but really; I'm just approving your advancement. You'll receive a real briefing on site. Shit changes too fast for me to be updated. That fucking fax was from ten days ago.” he says, sliding the ball of paper into a trash can. “I get reports from the people listed here on your checklist and make a file for you. Based on that file, I make the decision for your current deployment. It's simple.” he says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Were the reports satisfactory?” Kelly asks, thinking back to all her meetings.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes smiles and shakes his head. “Shit Conroy, both Doctor Fletcher and Pastor Knapp said I'd be a dumb mother fucker not to advance you; not in those words mind you.” Grimes laughs. “What you say to the pastor? I aint never seen that man write more than a paragraph for someone. Dude damn near wrote me a short story.” he says, thinking back.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">A smirk forms at the corner of Kelly's mouth. “People love me.” she says, the smile growing.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes laughs again. “They must. Shits crazy. I swear...” he trails off. “Look, Metis is getting ready for some serious shit; the shadow. They need someone like you. I got a rover primed today for the Gateway. Don't worry, I already got your gear swapped over and everything.” Grimes leans forward, sliding Kelly a sheet of paper with new orders; Duty Station: Metis, Departing Time: 3:15pm, Wednesday.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly glances at the clock above Grimes; 1:47pm. “So soon.” Kelly can only muster, seeing Sara's face briefly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That okay?” Grimes asks, seeing the hesitation.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly clears her face of emotion and nods. “Yes sir.” she says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Grimes nods and leans back. “Go gather your stuff and check in at the pad. I think it was Rover Pad 8 now.” he says, trying to recall the orders.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and stands. “Thank you sir.” she says, not even hearing the words from her mouth. Grimes nods and stands for Kelly to exit. When Kelly leaves the small waiting room, her head begins to spin. Turning, she heads for the fitness building.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The familiar fitness instructor sits at his desk, sipping a drink. He looks up as Kelly walks in.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I want to do the Spin Cycle again.” she almost demands. “I wont throw up.” Kelly offers.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The instructor notices a different tone and nods. Inside the round room, Kelly straps down and gives a thumbs up to the instructor. As he closes and seals the door, the starting hum becomes audible, it grows louder and louder with the rotations, it's soon deafening as Kelly is yanked and pulled from all sides.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Inside the rapid spinning room, Kelly lays flat on the floor; screaming as loud as she possibly can, her tears flying off in every direction.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Glancing at her watch, Kelly sighs; 2:07pm. Inside the Bar and Grill, Sara is pouring a beer for an older woman. Sighing again, Kelly opens the door and walks in; Sara's face lights up immediately.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Hey.” Sara says, grabbing a glass and turning for the Guinness tap.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I cant drink that.” Kelly says, before the drink is wasted. Sara pauses for a moment and then sets the glass down.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“What's wrong?” she asks, seeing Kelly's face so serious.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly checks her watch again; 2:11pm. “They’re shipping me early.” Kelly finally says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“When?” Sara asks, knowing the answer.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly feels a tightness in her chest. “I leave in an hour.” she says, turning to look away; a tear sliding down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away before rubbing her hands together in frustration.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara walks around the bar and hugs Kelly; feeling her body shake. “It's okay.” she whispers into Kelly's ear.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly fights the urge to cry, her face turns angry for a moment; she shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “I need to go right now.” she exhales. “Get all my shit together and make it to the pad in time, If I'm lucky.” she adds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods and rests her forehead against Kelly's. “Go.” Sara manages, her eyes filled with tears.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and wipes her eyes. “I'm sorr...”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Shhh. Don't. You have no reason to be.” Sara whispers, kissing Kelly's forehead.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Once I'm at Metis, I'll contact you.” Kelly says.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Sara nods. “I know. Go Kelly. Shoot for the stars.” she says, quoting Kelly's father.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly breaks. Lifting Sara up, she carries her forward, knocking chairs aside; pressing Sara's back into the bar. Time freezes as they kiss, Kelly's grip tightens around Sara's body as every familiar taste of Sara mouth registers. Sara's arms reach under Kelly's shirt, she drags her nails down Kelly's back in pleasure.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">A younger man walks into the bar as they kiss, he slicks his greasy hair back and smiles; showing a row of yellow teeth. “Oh shit Blue. Look at this. Some free entertainment around here.” he says, standing back and watching them embrace.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck off Pete.” Sara says, still holding onto Kelly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Pete fakes being hurt by the comment. “And here I though we was buds. If that's not the case, walk your sexy ass around the bar and get me a drink.” he says, smiling. “And a real drink, not that fucking weak watered down shit.” he adds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly turns toward Pete, she feels Sara tighten her grip on her.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“And who the fuck are you? Pete.” Kelly asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Just an asshole customer. Not worth the time” Sara says coolly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Pete looks at Sara, then to Kelly; he smiles. “I don't recall talking to you, but if you must know, I...”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly swings a bar chair up and around, catching Pete's yellow teeth with one of the legs. Blood and teeth go twirling through the air. Pete's body floats horizontal with the gravity. Pushing off the ground, Kelly springs to the ceiling; holding there a moment to line up. Shoving off the ceiling, Kelly brings her elbow down on his face, bursting his nose wide open. Letting out a sound like a drowning toad, Pete's eyes drift to the back of his head as he gently bounces off the floor; passed out. Kelly stands and checks her watch; 2:18pm. “Fuck” she shouts. Looking down at Pete's body, she places her boot against his and shoves him away; his body floats toward the back of the room before falling to the ground; sleeping sound. “Bye Pete.” Kelly says, turning to a smiling Sara.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“I'm going to fucking miss you.” Sara says, walking up to Kelly to finish their kiss.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">After a moment, Kelly pulls back. “I gotta go.” she says. Sara nods and turns for the bar; trying to hide her tears.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">As Kelly turns and walks toward the door, she spots an electronic jukebox; songs free of charge. Thumbing through the list, Kelly selects a song and turns to Sara; smiling. Sara watches Kelly vanish through the door as ‘Goodbye’ by The New Amsterdams spills out of the many speakers. Tears fall freely down Sara's cheeks as Pete makes a small groaning noise from the corner. Turning, Sara wipes the tears away and pours herself a shot; trying to steady her trembling hand. Looking up, Sara sees the older woman still seated at the bar.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“All those thoughts in your mind right now sweetie, trust me; don't hesitate on the one that stands out.” the smiling woman says, taking another sip of her beer.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Standing on Rover Pad 8, Kelly watches as the gear with her name on it is loaded into the small six man rover shuttle. The pad is still pressurized until the massive steel doors open at the end; letting rovers come and go from the Gateway. A sudden taste of blood alerts her to stop chewing on her lip. Turning back, the small window to the waiting room is empty. Kelly checks her watch; 2:58pm.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Conroy?” a voice calls from behind. Kelly turns and sees a pilot walking toward her; his flight helmet bouncing lightly in the air from a rope tied to his hip.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“That's me.” Kelly responds.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">The pilot nods and motions to the rover. “Once your gear is ready, we’ll be off. Go ahead and start strapping in.”</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and walks to the open side door on the rover. Floating in, she takes the window seat and tries to recall her training for the straps. It only takes her twice to recall and secure herself to the seat. Another younger soldier climbs in and hands her a flight helmet. Throwing it on, she lets him help her strap the helmet to the chair; he snugs the straps. “Once your off the moon, you can loosen the straps. Just tighten them up again before your Clotho approach.” he states from memory; then leaves the rover.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and tries to move her head, the helmet only lets some movement left and right. The pilot jumps in and closes the door; turning, he slaps Kelly on the shoulder. “You ready?” he says excitedly.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods inside her fixed helmet as the pilot climbs into his chair and starts his preflight inspections. Turning as much as she can, Kelly can barely see the window into the waiting room. Sara stands at the window; her hand on the glass. Kelly can only hear her own heartbeat; a tightness washes over her entire body. Struggling, Kelly reaches up and extends her arm as much as possible; placing her hand against the window. Sara smiles as she cries behind the glass. A tear runs down Kelly's cheek.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">As the rovers thrusters begin to fire up, Kelly feels the aircraft slowly rise; bobbing slightly on the landing pad. Thumbing through her music with her other hand, Kelly finds the song she’d been searching for. Pressing play, ‘High as a Kite’ by Weezer plays through her ear buds. Turning her gaze back to Sara, she doesn't watch as the launch pads steel doors slide open to the sprawling moon surface. Every second is focused on Sara in the window.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“You ready Conroy?” the pilot asks.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly's eyes meet Sara's; the two of them are the only things in the universe right now. Sara kisses the glass, smiling and nodding slowly at Kelly; the dark lipstick still on the window.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Punch it.” Kelly tells the pilot.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">As the rear thrusters fire, Kelly's hand is ripped from the window. Sucked into her seat, Kelly's window blurs as the rover blasts from the pad. Feeling the sway in direction, the rover changes course and makes a sudden shift, climbing higher and higher.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Once out of the moons atmosphere, the shaking stops and the rover comes to a calm glide. Leaning to her side, Kelly looks ahead through the front window; the massive Gateway slowly spins in space. Reflections of stars swirl around the hidden orbs surface, disappearing around its edges. As the rover makes it approach, the gateway gleams.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">“Get ready for some cool shit.” the pilot yells, as the rover flies toward the Gateway.</p>
<p class="tm5 Normal"> </p>
<p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles as the tears run down her face. “I’m here dad.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Grocery Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="tm5 Normal">As the rover lands on the pad, Kelly loosens her straps, pulling on the handles and leaning forward. Aches begin to creep up from the tense landing; her neck and shoulders beginning to warm. Entering the Clotho atmosphere was rough, but the journey into the Gateway had numbed her from registering any problems.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">On approach, the pilot had yelled something, but Kelly was too mesmerized to hear. The swirling Gateway grew larger and larger until it was all around; the star reflections dancing off the orb faster and faster the closer they got. At entry, the cabin of the rover grew bright with purple and blue; the surface of the orb reflecting both solar systems at once. Before the rover made contact, Kelly remembered the watery texture of the Gateway; like colored oil swaying on the surface of water. Then, darkness. Be it one second, or one minute, the view that formed after the darkness made Kelly’s skin tighten with goosebumps. Three giant plants hung in space, all different. The largest shined, patches of blue and grey covering its entire lit surface. The other two were strikingly different; one bright white, the other dark and gray like the moon. The three planets glowed from the blue dwarfs light source; giving the entire Lolantos solar system a cobalt blue hue. In the distance, another smaller planet sat, a lot closer to the blue sun.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As the rover hovered for a moment, switching over to Lelantos communications, Kelly briefly pictured Sara’s blue hair; swaying in the low gravity; the image disappearing as quickly as it appeared. The rover pulled off a series of thruster burns to adjust, and began its approach to Clotho. Luckily the closest planet, Clotho hung in space, five times larger than the sun ever looked from Earth. The dark blues and grays of the planet swung into the front window, a quarter of its surface dark as night; the shadow sectors. “Tighten your straps.” the pilot had yelled.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As they entered Clotho’s atmosphere, the rover began a steady nosedive at rapid velocity. Noticing the temperature increase, Kelly grabbed her seat handles and tried to steady her body; being thrown left and right randomly as the rover quickly adjusted its course. A sudden burst of silence came, allowing Kelly to sneak a peak out the window; an ocean of blue filled her view. Focusing, Kelly made out the details of trees, not water. As the rover pulled its nose up slowly, it burst across the sky above a forest the size of Africa; so dense, the ground never seen once.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Another sharp turn and a mountainous region swung into view; sharp gray rocks emerging above the trees; some as tall as skyscrapers. Scaling the tallest mountain, the rover makes an adjustment and drops into a forty five degree dive, soaring over a valley of short blue grass; rocks and smaller foliage occupying the most of it. A closer look and Kelly could see two sets of railroad tracks built into the blue grass, the metal still new and shiny; so close together, they could be mistaken for only three tracks total. These tracks had one purpose only, to keep Clotho’s first capital in the sunlight forever; the mobile Helios D.C.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As the front thrusters engaged, Kelly felt the rover slow and begin its regular gliding speed. “Dropping you at a local farm.” the pilot yelled. Making a sudden turn, Kelly bounced to her side; her shoulder digging into her straps. An other series of thruster burns and the rover seemed to stop; snapping Kelly’s neck forward, then back hard. Glancing out of the window, Kelly could see the rover descending vertically onto the landing pad; several people watching from a crop of corn being harvested.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Climbing out onto the steel pad, Kelly stretches her body; pops and cracks let out from various joints. Removing her mask, the first breath of Clotho sticks in her throat, difficult to inhale; like trying to suck a slug through a straw. A sudden panic grips Kelly as she tries another breath, still with no success; immediately she begins to throw her flight helmet back on.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Take really deep breaths, use your mouth.” a voice calls out from her side. Kelly turns to a man watching her through sun glasses, a smile creeps up on his dark face as he chews on a toothpick; his Hawaiian shirt flaps open in the wind, a black security forces shirt underneath. The man nods and makes a motion with his hands for her to speed it up. As the blue foliage blurs just slightly, Kelly closes her eyes and takes in a large breathe; the bitter metallic taste of Clotho’s air runs across her taste buds and fills her lungs. “Gotta choke that shit down, like that purple shit in The Abyss; it feels thick, but you adjust pretty quick.” the man says walking toward her.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly takes a few more breaths and tries to calm her mind. “Oxygenated fluorocarbon.” she huffs, still sounding like she’d just ran three marathons; her chest rising and falling as the dense air pumps in.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">The man stops walking, slowly he grabs his toothpick and points it at Kelly. “That's fucking right. I’ve never had anyone understand that reference.” the man says, stepping back slightly as he laughs. He claps his hand once with excitement. After a quiet chuckle to himself, he grins at Kelly; he looks across the landing pad as a younger man, with a similar Hawaiian shirt walks past, carrying a shallow box of vegetables. “Yo, Rooster.” he calls out to the younger man, who comes to a stop when the man yells out to him. “What’s that purple water shit in The Abyss?” he asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">The younger man looks at him, and then to Kelly. Shrugging his thin shoulders, he keeps walking. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” he says in a monotone voice. Turning, he continues walking toward a second rover Kelly had just noticed.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Its oxygenated turbo... carsinageteded.” the first man yells, unable to repeat the name. “Learn your classics .” he yells louder, as the man carrying the box turns around his rover and out of view. Turning back toward Kelly, the man walks forward; extending his hand. “Captain Felix Xavier, Metis facility lead security, Unit Fifty One.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods as they shake hands. “Kelly Conroy. Nice to meet you sir.” she says, standing more straight, her body reacting automatically from basic training.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">The captain shakes his head, placing the toothpick back in his mouth. “Nah, everyone calls me Fox; F and X initials. No sir or captain shit either, just Fox.” he says, looking over his glasses to clarify this rule.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Works for me Fox. I assume Rooster is with you? Kelly says, nodding toward the second rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Yeah he’s with us, been here seven months now. He was our newbie out here, but you just took that title.” Fox says, faking a polite curtsy in her direction. “And relax, damn. This aint basic anymore.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Is his name really Rooster?” Kelly asks, letting some slack into her firm stance.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nah. We just call him that cuz he got a small dick.” he says. “It’s like... Wayne Szalinski hit that thing with critical mass.” he says shaking his head; face full of sorrow.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“That’s twice you’ve referenced movies.” Kelly says flatly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Ahhh, you know some films huh? Now I'm determined to stump you.” Fox says smiling as Rooster walks up and stands next to him; box now empty of vegetables. Kelly recognizes the round ‘Dragonball Z’ tattoo on his pale bicep; a show her father once enjoyed. The three stand there a moment as the rover Kelly arrived on throws on its thrusters and climbs into the sky, disappearing over the tree line past the corn field.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As the sound of thrusters vanishes, Kelly nods at Rooster. “Can I see your tiny dick now to get it out of the way?” she asks, a smile creeping up.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster sighs and wipes his face with aggravation. He looks over at Fox with a hurt look and laughs, shaking his head. “C’mon. The new chick? Really?”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles and pats his back slowly, like a mother soothing a child. “Its like a vanilla tootsie roll.” he says, starting to rub Roosters shoulders.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster wiggles his body free from the massage and walks away from them. “I’m gonna get more food. Appreciate the introductions Fox, as always.” he says, throwing a half salute, half wave to both of them as he walks off.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox laughs and follows him. “Lets go Conroy, few more ingredients to load up. We’ll grab your bags after the food.” Today, we doing a little grocery shopping.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Turning, Kelly sees her rover pilot had placed her things in a small pile on the edge of the landing pad; the few on top toppled over from the thrusters when it had left. Turning to catch up, Kelly follows the two toward a small metal building off to the side of the corn field. “What are we shopping for?” Kelly asks from behind.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox and Rooster keep walking toward the building, scanning the faces of people in the small crowd that has grew outside the small rations window. “Our last supper.” Fox yells over the crowd.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“You mean the last meal before the shadow comes?” Kelly asks, bumping into Rooster from a behind push of the crowd. All three stay huddled close in the sway of the crowd, changing course every few seconds as someone gets their food and leaves.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“That’s it.” Fox says, pointing his finger at her quickly. “Gonna break some bread before the Nyx come and eat us alive. Me and Rooster making the rounds to different fields to get some fresh flavor; not our frozen, bland ass, government rationed trash. We gonna eat like kings before we meet the Almighty.” Fox says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Your confidence in the facility is truly inspiring.” Kelly says flatly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox waves his hand at her. “Nah, we got this shit. The dinner is for moral, just for the twenty of us.” he says, pushing back slightly on a woman pressing against his back.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What the fuck is this crowd?” Kelly finally asks, looking around at the group of desperate people; all trying to push towards the small window in the building.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Drifters.” Rooster says. “People who came to Clotho with no government or scientific purpose; just to leave Earth. Some did work here, they either went AWOL or became a drifter to avoid having to leave.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox nods. “And ever since the Nyx was announced, they formed these traveling caravans to stay in the light. They hit up these farms for supplies as they travel.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks around at the many people; all seem malnourished to some degree. “Any threat to the farms?” Kelly asks; watching a woman elbow a man from behind and duck around him as he turns to face the man behind.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nah, everyone gets food.” Fox says. “It grows so much faster on Clotho, we have endless amounts. These mother fuckers are just impatient.” Fox yells the last word. “First to leave gets first dibs with the camp sites. Its all about status. You live close to the tracks, you might get some credits working the fields; credits that work on Helios.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“So everyone wants to live on Helios?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Not those who are wanted or easily identified; they just need the rovers.” Rooster says. “They wont stay on Helios long, they might get scooped up if the wrong person sees them. And its too expensive to stay; but enough credits can rent you a room for a night or two. They pay for sector travel and sleep essentially. Twenty four hours on Helios use to move you that much further away from the Nyx and let you rest.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Use to?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster nods. “You’ll see. Most drifters save up credits to land a rover that will fly them to Alpha Light; a guaranteed seven years ahead of the shadow.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“It’s illegal to ship a drifter, so Alpha Light rovers ain't cheap.” Fox says. Stepping forward as the crowd shifts. “They need to work these fields to save up for it.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“That all sounds fucking terrible.” Kelly says, seeing the tired and distraught faces. “Why the fuck wouldn’t we just fly them to a better location for free? So they don't, ya’know, die.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles, shaking his head. “Its a good thought, but nobody gives a fuck. Everyone in this crowd knows what they signed up for. You cant legally land on Clotho without clearance and an I.D. card; no card means you either a drifter, or you went awol. Everyone here could be arrested. Its just become too much to take on, so they let the drifters do their thing.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Any drifters around Metis? Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nah, the shadow’s about to drop on Metis. Everyone left awhile back.” Rooster says, approaching the window and showing his security access card. “One more box of mixed please.” he yells to the clerk; sliding his empty box through the window.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly watches as another man approaches the window and drops one small pill on the sill. The clerk scoops up the white pill and grabs a box, filling it with vegetables; the box over flowing compared to the rest of the crowds. “What the hell is that guy paying with? Kelly asks, leaning toward Fox.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Iodine tablets. Worth a lot more ever since the Nyx’s only weakness came about. It grants you some finer delicacy’s.” he says in a hushed voice.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shakes her head and leans toward him. “You have any on you?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Maybe. Why?” Fox asks, furrowing his brow.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I have an entire bottle in my gear. I’ll get you back.” she says, holding out her hand.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox thinks it over and nods. Using Rooster as cover, Fox dumps twenty four tablets into her hand. “I know what your doing Conroy. Its admirable, but it wont fix anything; these customs have already taken root.” he whispers into her ear.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “This is fucked up.” she says, turning for the window and dropping the entire twenty four pills on the sill next to her security card. The clerks eyes widen at the sight of the pills and slowly look up to her. “Fill everyone's box to the brim, got it?” she says sternly, waiting for his response. The man can only nod as he slides the pills off the sill and out of sight. “As much as they need.” she says before turning away. Fox and Rooster follow her away from the crowd.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“That... was extremely nice.” Rooster says, carrying the box of vegetables.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly keeps walking toward the rover pad as Fox and Rooster follow behind. “Why don’t they just swarm the crops? It’s all right there.” she says, looking at the fields with no walls or security.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Because they know the day that happens, they on their own. Like I said, we have an abundance of food; if they wait it out, foods coming to 'em.” Fox replies. “It is fucked Conroy, but so far; no violence and no complaints. They love being here. I mean, you just made everyone's day back there, for sure; but that ain't but a rain drop in the ocean.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“The online training didn’t cover these drifters. Are there many?” Kelly asks, leaning down and going through her gear on the pad. Finding the bottle of iodine pills, she throws it to Fox.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox catches the bottle and reads the label. Content, he stashes the pills in his pocket. “There’s not an official number on them, but they roam almost every light sector. The main drifter caravan usually stays a few miles behind Helios. We’ll explain all of it, but we gotta bounce. Word gets out you bumped supply boxes, every drifter around will be here soon. ” he says, turning for the rover. Kelly watches as Fox takes a bite from a tomato he had acquired from the crowd as he walks to the rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“You tired?” Rooster asks, still standing near her with his vegetables; one of Kelly’s larger bags swung around his back.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly turns to him. “What? No. Why?” she asks, confused.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster shrugs. “My first day here, I was up around thirty six hours. The constant sunlight tricks you. Just try and keep track of the last time you slept. It helps.” he says, picking up another bag of hers and turning for the rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods as she picks up the remaining bags. “Thanks.” she yells toward him.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Lifting off from the pad, Kelly watches the crowd near the building. Everyone walking away seems to have a larger supply, but Kelly really wouldn’t know the difference. As the rover turns slightly, the people vanish from view; replaced by a small forest of blue trees and rocky terrain. “Are we headed to Metis?” she asks over her headset.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox looks over and shakes his head, pulling out a small piece of paper with a list written on it. “We got a few more stops. Most farms only grow certain crops, so we gotta jump around to gather everything.” he says, bracing the seat as the rover makes a sudden turn toward a mountain in the distance; everyone rocks to the side, then bounces back straight. “Rooster... my man, call those quick pivots out. Damn near lost my tomato.” Fox jokes, rubbing his stomach</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Roger Fox. My bad.” Rooster says, focused behind the controls. “The hole is this direction.” he says excited.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox turns and looks out of his window. “Oh shit, you’re right. This forest should clear out soon, then just past the fields.” he says, trying to identify their location.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Yeah, I can see it already.” Rooster says, giving his thrusters some fuel and bursting across the treetops.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What's ‘the hole’?” Kelly asks, pressed into her seat.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox shakes his head. “This stone archway coming off the mountain. It has this thin opening that pilots like to fly through. It’s only big enough for the rovers and maybe five feet in either direction. Pilots are adrenaline junkies.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Oh good.” Kelly says as the rover clears the tree line and drops suddenly to hover over the blue field. Rocking back and forth, Rooster steers the rover around massive stones littering the ground. “How many times have you done this Rooster?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“After the crash? Twice.” he answers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Crash!?” Kelly responds. The rovers nose thrusters engage, sending it straight into the sky. A series of rolls and sharp turns and it levels out again. Kelly hands are pressed into the ceiling; trying to keep her steady from the barrel rolls. “Jesus fucking fuck.” she yells out.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Sorry about that, I had to line her up. See it?” Rooster yells from his seat.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly leans over and looks through the front window. Approaching fast, a massive stone archway extends off of the mountain and curves down to the ground, hundreds of feet below. Squinting, Kelly makes out a bright spot in the dark rock; the hole. “You mentioned a crash?” she asks again.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Yeah. The problem was the speed. I was going too slow and hesitated; bounced off the ceiling and smoked a rover. But if you max out the thrusters, you’ll zip right through.” he says, firing his rear thrusters again; everyone sinks into their seats another inch. “I think.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“No worries Conroy. I’ve seen dozens make it.” Fox adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“How many have tried?” Kelly asks, the hole growing larger and larger as they approach.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox thinks for a moment. “Gotta be hundreds by now, closer to two probably.” he recalls.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“And only twelve have made it!?” she responds, eyes larger than usual.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Lucky thirteen coming up!” Rooster yells, his eyes set on the hole. The rover only making minor adjustment as it streaks across the sky.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Thirteen is considered one of the unluckiest numbers, just wanna throw that little fact out there. It would make a good headstone quote.” Kelly says, her voice slightly higher pitched as she eyes the hole.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Here we go!” Rooster yells. A final burst from behind and the rover nears its top speed; everyone stays silent as the stone face of the archway fills the front window; hurling at them, the hole is still very tiny by Kelly’s standards. Bouncing slightly, a sudden burst from the nose thrusters sends the rover rocketing toward the sky prior to entering the opening, all three sink into their seats until their muscles ache. A flick of his wrist and Rooster sends the rover spinning in circles as they shoot into the air.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly opens her eyes finally, unaware she had closed them prior to entering the hole. “We’re alive!” she gasps out. The rover reaches its max height allowed; illuminated warnings begin lighting up across the dashboard. Rooster kills all thrusters and the rover hovers for a moment; hanging in the sky. After what seemed like eternity, the nose of the rover dips and points toward the planets surface; thousands of feet below.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox turns to Kelly, smiling. “Welcome to Clotho Conroy. This is just a little something we like to do to all the new recruits; we call it the Smoothie. Rooster my man, give her the full blend.” he says, pressing a button on his headset; Rage Against the Machine’s ‘Guerrilla Radio’ blares out over their coms.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Gravity takes over, and the floating rover begins to soar straight down. Rooster throws on the rear thrusters again and propels them barreling down. Reaching full speed in a short time, he kills the rear thrusters and engages the nose at full power. The rover begins to barrel roll, nose over tail. Everyone lurches back and forth against their seats and straps as they tumble to the ground. An audible gasp is heard from Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Everything outside the windows is a blur, a mix of blue and gray spin out of control over the loud music. After the free fall lasts long enough, Rooster struggles to reach the dashboard. Finally able, he kills the rear thrusters and engages regular flight. Turning hard to his left, he brings the rover to a steady hover over the blue grass and extends the three landing braces. The rover slumps into the soft ground; engines off.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly climbs out of the rover and leans on its side. Rotating her head, she sees the massive archway across the field; the hole still shining through it. “Did we even go through it?” she asks, still breathing hard.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox slaps her on the shoulder. “Oh, hell no. We aren’t allowed to. A few drone pilots lost some expensive survey equipment trying to fly through it, so they designated the hole a nonoperational location.” he says laughing.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I could have made it though.” Rooster says, smiling and throwing Kelly a bottle of water.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles and leans down; opening her water bottle. Setting it down after a drink, she runs her hand across the blue grass. Stiffer than Earths, it still resembles the usual bladed grass. Digging her fingers into the soft ground, Kelly rips up the grass and sees the bright red dirt underneath. “Crazy being here.” she says quietly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox extends his hand and helps her up; she throws the grass out into the field. “It sure as fuck is.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">After they finish their drinks and Rooster runs a diagnostic check on the rover, the three climb in and head for their next location. Flying calm and steady now, they travel for roughly thirty minutes over beautiful landscapes covered with the same blue foliage and gigantic colorful flowers. Kelly made out at least three smaller camps made up of tents and assorted trucks; drifters.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Landing on another pad, Rooster kills the engine and jumps from his seat. Grabbing his empty box, he slides the rovers door open and jumps out; Kelly and Fox following right behind. “Fruit farm.” Fox says, pointing at the larger building than where they’d met. “They can grow anything here. Its fucking amazing.” he says as they walk down the dirt path.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As Kelly walks down the narrow path, she looks up into the pale blue sky; mostly clear, a few scattered clouds move slowly across. The sun, the blue dwarf, shines bright with shades of blue and white. A massive planet hangs in the sky; so close Kelly feels like she could almost touch it. Its gray body looks cratered like the moon, with dark splotches of navy and green; a thick single ring surrounds the planet. “Is that Atropos?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster looks back and follows her gaze. “Lachesis. We wont see Atropos for a few years.” he says, turning back to the path.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stares up at the planet again, suddenly something streaks across the sky; a small dark spot in the distance. Squinting, Kelly realizes it was a bird. “There are birds here?” she asks, shocked.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Earth birds yeah.” Fox says. “With the constant perfect weather, all the aviaries on Earth did this combined donation thing. They dumped a shit ton of the dudes everywhere.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What do they eat and drink?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“The wild Clotho fruit usually. Plus our crops now. The scientists think they get enough fluids from the fruit, but they’ve still started making these giant man made lakes in each sector; I think there are three so far. It don’t rain much here, but between December and February, its considerably more, so they trying to catch that shit.” Fox says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I bet a lot have flown into the shadow sectors.” Rooster says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox laughs. “I bet they flew right the fuck out, if they could.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Are the Nyx as bad as they make them sound?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox shrugs. “Pretty much. But they trapped in the dark. They don’t eat most metal, so we can adjust. Metis is a fucking fortress. Providentia taught the eggheads a lot of advantages. We’re just the lucky bastards who get to test those out.” he says as a phone rings in his pocket. Stopping, Fox reaches into his pocket and answers. “Fox.” he says, then listens to the other end.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox begins to walk again while listening. He snaps his fingers at Rooster and points; Kelly follows his finger and sees several small objects growing from a purple flowered tree off the path; the objects resemble an avocado in size and shape, but the rough skin is light blue. “We in Zeta now.” Fox continues into his phone. “No, Zeta Shadow; we wanted to show the newbie the Nyx. Of course fucking Zeta Light.” he says, stopping again in the path.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster laughs and motions to Kelly. “Lets get some of these.” he says, walking up to fruit tree.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“And these are?” Kelly asks, watching Rooster pick one of the blue objects; ripping it in half. The bright yellow insides are juicy with dark blue seeds that resemble watermelon seeds. He bites into the yellow insides, offering her the other end.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Smurf Balls.” he says, taking another bite. Kelly takes the offering and bites into it. The yellow fruit tastes somewhere between a mango and banana. “They have some official name, but we just call them Smurf Balls. Blueberries was taken.” Roosters says, finishing his fruit.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“They are really good.” Kelly says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Just don’t eat the seeds, they will kill you.” Rooster says, spitting out a dozen or so seeds into his hand.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What?!” Kelly yells. “I just ate like three of them I think.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Roosters eyes go wide. “Fuck, throw them up, throw them up.” he yells.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly instantly drops the fruit. Dropping to her knees, she inserts her finger into her mouth and tries to force her gag reflex. After a few attempts, she throws up the contents of her stomach on the ground, five seeds lay in the watery, yellow mush. Kelly wipes her mouth and looks up at Rooster.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster smiles as he puts his seeds back in his mouth and chews them up as he picks several Smurf Balls from the tree.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“You little dick.” Kelly says smiling. “Literally and figuratively.” she adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster laughs as Fox hangs up his phone and walks up to them. “Yeah, get like two dozen or so. I love me some Smurf Balls.” he says, looking down at Kelly’s pile of thrown up fruit. “Damn Conroy, you fell for the seeds.” he says sadly, pulling out his bottle of pills and giving Rooster three of them.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster smiles as he drops the pills into his own bottle. “I told you I would get her.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">After filling his box with several Smurf Balls, Rooster turns and nods. Fox grabs a fruit and bites into it, turning for the farm building as Rooster and Kelly follow. “We gotta make a stop in Delta Light. The water station has a pressure alarm going off again. They sending out maintenance tomorrow, we just gotta relieve the pressure to clear the alarm.” he says, biting into a seed and smiling; making sure Kelly sees him swallow it; her eyes roll.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Are we going there first or Helios?” Rooster asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Helios?” Kelly asks, her voice slightly higher pitched. “We’re going to Helios today?” she asks excited.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox laughs. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone gets pumped when they get to see Helios. Don’t get too excited, we’re just landing on the rear carts to get some more food. We don’t have time for a tour.” he says, as the three stand in the formed line. Kelly notices the building is larger than the previous farm, but still built identical. “Pipeline first, we’ll finish up with Helios before we bounce home.” Fox says, checking his watch.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As they near the window, Rooster again slides his box towards the clerk and asks for a variety of fruits, once filled, they turn and head toward the rover. “How many new fruits and vegetables are on Clotho?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Four or five fruits, and about ten different vegetables; mainly different little nasty beans. But some are good.” Rooster says. “All of our Earth crops grow easily.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“How does any of it grow here?” Kelly asks. “I know you said it rains occasionally, but isn’t the only known water underground?”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Something with the dirt or something. I don’t know all the official shit, but I guess this planet has this spongy shit under the dirt, like one of the layers or something. This spongy shit absorbs the underground water and disperses it around the planet.” Fox explains.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“They think there's more water than they know about to. They just need time to survey. Where Providentia and Metis sit are the only two places they could drill through. I guess the majority of this planet is either solid rock or hard ass metals.” Rooster adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“We going to find another water source, don’t you worry. They don’t want another Providentia. If we die, they’ll come up with another bullshit story and cover they asses. But I bet we’ll be the last water station that enters the shadow; with people I mean.” Fox says, taking on a serious tone.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“If they can find two more areas to tap the water, we would always have a station in the light. No more leaving people to their luck.” Rooster explains to Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly picks up on the grimmer tone that's coming from both men and thinks its over. “Did you guys lose anyone at Providentia?” she asks, more caring than snoopy.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles and looks down, avoiding eye contact. “Shit Conroy... we lost em all.” he says, coughing back the break in his voice and sniffing back the tears. Turning, he walks to the rover. Kelly watches him for a moment and turns to Rooster.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster smiles slightly and shrugs. “He was suppose to be at Providentia. He caught some really bad food poisoning about a week prior to Alpha Shadow. They yanked and replaced him. Some new fucking butter bar or something. All security there was his team; his friends.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck.” Kelly says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster nods. “He tries to hide it, but you can tell it kills him. He’s a good guy. I don’t think he took no for an answer being stationed at Metis.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“He thinks he abandoned them.” Kelly says, looking back at Fox; as he walks up a ramp.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“It’s all fucked. He’ll change the subject pretty quick and lighten the mood. I wouldn’t worry about it. He doesn’t mind talking about it if he has to, but he’d rather not.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Yeah, I get it.” Kelly says. “Thanks Rooster, for letting me know.” she says, turning with him for the rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">After the three load up the fruits and begin their departure, Rooster types in the coordinates for Delta Light’s water station and engages his thrusters. Reaching their cruising altitude, he clicks on autopilot and pulls out his phone, thumbing through the screen.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“You got any good music Conroy? Fox asks. “I want some shit I ain’t heard yet.” he adds. Shrugging, Kelly pulls out her phone and scrolls through the music. Stopping, she smiles and hands the phone to Fox. Fox flips the phone around and looks at the screen. “Yup. Never heard of this. Lets check your taste.” he says, plugging in her phone. Soaring over the blue foliage, all three bounce their heads as O.A.R.’s ‘Wonderful Day’ blasts through the speakers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Circling the open field later, Rooster chooses a spot and slowly lowers the rover. Jumping out, Fox points to the manifold built into the forty eight inch pipe. Looking both ways, the pipeline vanishes into the horizon on both sides as Kelly squints. “Why isn’t there a landing pad here?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“There will be, they just haven’t gotten here yet.” Fox responds, walking toward the large metal manifold built into the pipeline. As he examines the steel structure, he finds a small pressure dial; the needle spiked into the red zone. Sighing, Fox follows the line until he comes to a round handle; shaped like a steering wheel. “Plug your ears when we open this up, there's a lot of trapped pressure. This thing is suppose to regulate and release any trapped air with a bleeder valve; fucker hasn't worked right in months.” he says as he begins to unscrew the metal cap.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Its never worked right. Mini told them several times.” Rooster says, as he grabs the cap and lowers it to the ground; struggling with its weight.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox nods and begins to turn the handle counter clockwise, counting with every rotation. “About to get loud.” he says when he reaches nineteen. At twenty seven, the sound of air begins to hiss from the open connection. After several seconds, the hissing air grows louder and louder, eventually screaming out of the hole. Suddenly, a large glurp noise is heard and water shoots into the sky; reaching thirty or more feet easily.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Alarm is clear.” Rooster yells from behind Fox; receiving confirmation from the phone pressed to his ear. Quickly, Fox begins to turn the handle the opposite way until the water finally stops flowing. As Rooster screws the metal cap back onto the threads of the opening, Fox pulls out his phone and dials as he inspects the pressure needle again; humming his satisfaction.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“We back in the green here.” Fox says into his phone. He nods his head twice and smiles. “Hey, you want something done, you call the man.” Fox continues to smile. “Motherfucker, you built this.” he laughs. “Aww, okay. Alright, later.” he says, laughing and hanging up. “We good.” he says to Kelly and Rooster.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I gotta piss.” Rooster says, turning and ducking underneath the pipeline. Kelly follows Fox back to the rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“So Conroy. They say you’re unique.” Fox says, looking over Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly shrugs. “I might be the first they found, but I wont be the last.” she says, understanding his meaning.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox shakes his head. “Fuck, I didn’t even know that shit was a possibility.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks down at her feet. “I don’t know what's been said Fox, but if I'm still considered just a regular security forces recruit, Id like to keep it that way. I had a lot of terrible moments in basic. I feel like a experiment.” she says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox shakes his head. “Hey, that shit wont fly here even if it was known, id put a stop to it real quick. No worries Conroy, I get it. But if this mother fucker goes south, you might get some attention.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I’m happy just to be here and helping.” she replies.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox nods his head, opening the rovers side door. “You seem like good people Conroy. I’m glad you’re here.” he says, jumping into the rover.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Moments later, the rover begins its climb into the sky and turns towards Helios D.C. Kelly watches out her window as the massive gray pipeline blurs and blends into the blue foliage; too far away to tell the two apart. After a short flight to the adjacent sector, Gamma Light, Rooster brings the rover to stop in the air and throws it in a hovering hold, the thrusters automatically keeping them stationary in the sky.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“This is Metis rover five requesting dock at Helios landing pad two seven. We are in a hold just off your northeast.” Rooster radios from his seat, laying the mic down on his stomach as he waits for the reply. “What's your guess?” he yells back to Fox and Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“It’s always thirty minutes my man. You know this.” Fox says, laughing and sitting back. “We always gotta chill out before they approve our landing on the train. They run our badges and shit.” Fox explains to Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Copy Metis five, we see you. Standby for authorization. Could be thirty or so minutes.” the radio says back, chirping with static at the end. Fox smiles and holds up his hands, triumphantly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods, impressed. Sliding over to her window, she looks down at Helios. The enormous structure doesn’t even look like a train. Her only comparison would be taking a city street and ripping it from the ground, then laying it back down, in tact, behind massive locomotives. Helios was a fully functioning town; buzzing with activity. “Its not moving?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Not anymore. They decided awhile back to only move when needed. They like to stay in Gamma or Delta Light. Once their current location switches to Epsilon, they fire it up and get chugging. They scout ahead for the best location and hold there, then repeat.” Fox explains.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks down at Helios; unable to count the actual train carts beneath the city, it looks to stretch for miles. Larger structures are built near the front, then slowly get smaller towards the rear where plots of crops grow on board.. People walk around, some going into buildings or just strolling down the walkway that snakes its way through the entire city. Certain buildings seem to be various levels, some three or four stories high, while some are single story; stacked together like shipping containers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Off both sides of the train, sprawled out in the blue grass, small gatherings of people and thrown together structures spread out in large circles; appearing like flea markets or crowded campsites. Deeper into the blue fields, Kelly thinks she spots someone on a dirt bike or something similar; zipping through a small wooded area.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“It helps people stretch their legs, build a community, plus we got some kids there now, so watching them play in the fields is great. All that, it’s... sugar and spice, and everything nice; one big fucking photo op. But you know what else it does?” Fox says, laying back in seat and closing his eyes. “Saves a fuck ton of fuel.” Fox says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks it over, still looking down at the giant city. “I thought Lelantrol was essentially unlimited?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox laughs. “Oh, it is; but we poked the hornets nest, that is Atropos I mean. See, we got us in a little trouble awhile back trying to survey there undetected. Shit went down, and now we, very quietly mind you, we gotta pay Russia six... six times the price for Lelantrol.” he continues, still laying on the seat.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“So what, we don’t have enough money to outrun the Nyx?” Kelly says, putting it all together.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles, opening his eyes to look at Kelly for a moment before closing them again. “Both sides puffing up, seeing who can outlast the other. We have the water, but Russia could order supply runs strictly for Atropos from Earth; they’re probably are doing that already.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster turns and looks at Kelly. “And Russia has the fuel, which we need to outrun the Nyx. Those trains were built for Lelantrol, if we cant outrun the Nyx...”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Russia could step in afterwards and try and take the water.” Kelly answers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox points his finger at her. “Exactly. We lose Metis, we lose water for the next three years; until Providentia comes back into the light.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“We’d have to abandon the planet, we can’t supply enough water from Earth to support our size.” Rooster adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks its over. “If Russia can make water runs, why not us?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Because we have people making a new home here, we’re almost at half a million population. Atropos is basically Midland, Texas; only thing going on is drilling rigs. They have, like eight percent of our population.” Fox answers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“So Metis survives the shadow, or Russia might power grab Clotho and own the Lelantos System.” Kelly says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Bingo.” Fox says. “So you tell me; is Helios stopping to help the community or something else?” he asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Saving fuel to extend their current supply. At least until they know if we survive at Metis.” Kelly says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nah, they don’t give a fuck about us making it to the light. They just need three years. Then Providentia is up and running again.” Fox says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Well fuck. This sounds all so wonderful.” Kelly says smiling.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Fucking politics.” Rooster adds, glancing out his window at Helios before resuming on his phone.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“So Russia’s probably pretty invested with Metis not surviving the shadow?” Kelly says, going over all of the information again.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles again. “She’s getting it Rooster. Yea, its safe to say the Nyx wont be our only problem in the shadow. They’ve already been caught snooping around with drones.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Oh shit.” Rooster yells, looking at his phone. “Oh god is that a bone!?” he asks, holding his hand to his mouth; trying to stop his gag reflex. “Oh that's nasty as fuck.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What? What?” Fox asks, sitting up quickly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster rotates his phone to the rear, a close up picture of white bone stabbing out of bloodied flesh fills the screen. “Fucking Gaddy got fucked up.” he says, bringing the phone back to his view. “That's his leg. He fell in nonperishables.” he continues, reading another incoming message. “He was climbing near the top. Tried to jump racks and fell, landed on a pallet jack.” he reads.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox, his own phone in hand now, glances through the messages. “Tell me this mother fucker didn’t have his strap on.” he says, more to himself.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nope.” Rooster answers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck!” Fox yells, trying to stand, but only able to lean inside the small rover. “We just went over this. This is why...” Fox stops talking as he reads another message. “See. This is why we have safety moments. Fucking Gaddy.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox’s phone buzzes and he picks up. “Yes sir? Yes sir, I just found out.” he stops, listening for a moment. “I agree, quicker the better. Yes sir. Oh don’t worry.” another pause. “I'm at Helios now, I can get those drafted right now. Yes sir, waiting on landing authorization. Thank you sir.” Fox says, hanging up. Growling to himself, he quickly sends a barrage of texts.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster jumps slightly when his radio chirps. “Metis five, clear for landing pad two seven. How copy?” the voice calls out.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Copy, pad two seven.” Rooster responds, turning his attention to his dashboard and canceling the autopilot. With a few puffs from the rear thrusters, their rover slowly descends toward Helios. “Landing.” Rooster calls out.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Load up some food and hang a bit. I gotta head down to Control and transfer a new drone pilot. Gaddy’s out.” Fox says while removing his Hawaiian shirt and tucking in his black undershirt.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck.” Rooster responds, sounding disappointed.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Aye, fuck around and the shit’ll bite you; he knew that. I got no ground to hold for my man; he just signed off on this exact fucking thing for the safety meet.” Fox says quickly, his mind racing with thought. “Fuck. I need a drone pilot. Who’s in system?” Fox asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“No idea.” Rooster says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Me either.” Fox says, finally sitting again. “I guess you get to see Helios after all Conroy.” he says, smiling at Kelly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles slightly as the rover comes to a stop above the landing pad. She feels the clunk underneath as the landing braces extend. The engines cut and the rover drops several inches into its parking spot. “Will I see Gaddy?” Rooster asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox slides the door open and jumps out, turning as he throws in his toothpick. “I don’t think so man. Got a rover already headed his way. Sorry.” he says, looking disappointed as well. Rooster nods an understanding as he climbs out after Kelly. “Show her some places and grab the food. I’ll be under an hour. Stay close to here.” Fox adds, turning for the metal staircase and leaving the landing pad.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster slaps Kelly on the shoulder. “Always fucking something, right?” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Helios was a miraculous creation. As Kelly walked along the pathway, nicknamed the snakeway, not once did she feel as if she was on a train. The large steel platforms laid across the two train carts gave ample room for building with its forty five foot span. People sat in their small front yards, kids played in a designated section built into a full fledged park, shoppers walked in and out of thinly built businesses; offering most things by delivery from Earth. Helios was not pretending to be a city, Helios was a city.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Standing in a doorway on the farming platform, Rooster and Kelly watch as farmers load their box with small cantaloupes, star fruit, and bundles of asparagus. Tasha Clark, Helios’ lead agriculturist, walks out of a storeroom holding four giant bags of sealed marijuana. Winking at Rooster, she drops them inside the box. “Sorry, all I can spare.” she says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“No worries. Appreciate it.” Rooster says, grabbing the box and lifting it from the desk.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Where’s Fox? I thought he was coming with you?” Tasha asks, sitting at her desk and leaning back.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“He had to go to Control, fill out new orders or something. We had a guy get hurt.” Rooster says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Tasha nods and smiles. “Well, that stinks. I should get back to it anyway. I guess I’ll see you at final inspections?” she says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Yep, we’ll be there. Thanks again.” Rooster says, leading Kelly out of the building.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Tell Fox I said hi.” Tasha yells from the door.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">After dropping off their ingredients at the rover, Rooster leads Kelly down the snakeway, showing her different areas. The farm platforms make up the rear of train, which leads to general housing and the park platforms. They pass a library, security building, school, and a gym before reaching the larger buildings; the start of the entertainment platforms. Rover landing pads are spread out, built above the platforms; metal stairs leading to them. As they pass a building with a glass front window, it lets off a familiar smell. Kelly looks up and sees the golden arches; inside several seats are taken with people eating the famous burgers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster passes two more restaurants before opening the door to a sports themed diner; the colors black and gold are represented in all the décor. “This place has great sandwiches.” Rooster says, holding the door open. When they receive their meals, Rooster bites into his sandwich and moans. “Fucking brilliant. Everything is on this; egg, fries, coleslaw. I eat here every time I come.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What's it take to live here?” Kelly asks, biting into her own giant sandwich.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Credits, status, job title. I’m not sure, it ain’t cheap though.” he replies, stuffing his mouth with another bite. “If you aren't stationed here, just save up and use your vacation days. You actually get bored pretty quick here.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I doubt that.” Kelly says, looking out the window as people pass by.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Nah, it does. I lived here for three months.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly turns from the window. “Really?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster nods, trying to choke down another bite. “I worked Vehicle Ops outta basic. Basically, I was a taxi driver for Helios’ rovers. Took important people to and from different places on Clotho. It wasn’t bad.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Why Metis then?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster shrugs, taking a bite from his giant pickle that came with the sandwich. “I got assigned to Fox for a week. Took him around, surveying the planet and shit. He liked my flying. Simple as that.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“He asked you to transfer to Metis?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“He did. Said the choice was mine. Why not, right?” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“The Nyx.” Kelly says flatly.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I got my tablets. Bring it on.” he replies, waving his hand; half a sandwich still in it.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods, smiling. “All that iodine could kill you. Be careful.” she warns.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Not all of us.” Rooster says, taking a bite and staring at Kelly from behind his sandwich; a smile forms.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly laughs and shakes her head. “Oh great. How’d you hear about it?” Kelly asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Roosters smile grows. “Fox was on a call in the rover before we picked you up. He talks a lot.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods, then shakes her head. “Great.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What's that all about?” Rooster asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly ponders the question and takes a sip of her drink. Shrugging, she sits back. “So, about four months before I went to basic, I had gotten the blood test done; you know, the standard one for enrolling. Nothing happened then, but about three weeks after...”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Aye, we good.” Fox yells from the door, half leaning in. “I knew yo ass would be here.” he adds, smiling. Turning, he heads outside and walks toward the rovers landing pad; disappearing from the window.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster finishes his sandwich and scans his access card on the tables scanner. Standing, he picks up his drink. “Time flies.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly stands and slides her chair in. “Is it just you and Fox who know?” she asks, waiting for the reply.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster looks at her and nods. “As far as I know.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly thinks it over. “Don’t suppose it could stay that way? I don’t like the attention it gathers. I like just being another body.” she says, making sure he heard her request.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster looks her over and finally smiles, slapping her back. “Not my place or business. No worries Conroy. I heard nothing.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly smiles, letting out a small breathe. “I really appreciate that Rooster. Thank you.” she says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Nodding, Rooster turns for the door. “I’m still telling everyone I made you throw up. Lets go. Next stop, Metis.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks around the restaurant and finds the marked sign. “I’ll catch up, gotta hit the restroom.” she says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster throws her a thumbs up and opens the front door. “Good thinking, we got a few hours flight ahead of us. See you at the rover.” he says, leaving the building. Kelly turns and heads for the bathroom.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">As Kelly slides open the rovers door, Fox is sitting on his phone; Rooster sits in the front, readying their departure.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“What's that?” Fox asks her.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly looks down at the to-go box in her hands. “My fries.” she says, smiling. “Find Gaddy's replacement?” she asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox nods and throws his phone on the seat; turning, he grabs a bag of the marijuana and smells it. “Never doubt Conroy. They should be here tomorrow.” he says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster fires up his thrusters and the rover begins to hover as Kelly slides the door closed. “What movies were playing at the theater?” Rooster asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Toy Story six and that new Batman reboot.” Fox answers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Lame.” Rooster says, dragging the word out.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“My girl ask about me?” Fox asks.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster smiles. “She says hi.”</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox claps his hands in excitement. “Love Tasha. Gaddy really shit on my day.” he jokes.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“We aren’t coming back here, huh? Kelly asks, throwing her leftovers on a seat and strapping into hers.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Fox smiles and shakes his head. “Sorry Conroy. You’ll get another peek in seven years. You gotta get up to speed at Metis. Times ticking.” he says, biting into a fresh apple from one of the boxes.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“I get it.” Kelly responds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Rooster hovers the rover above the landing pad and slowly climbs into the air. Once clear of some taller trees, he swings to the right and throws the rear thrusters; they fly away from Helios and toward Metis; sitting in the Eta Light sector.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Chill out for a bit.” Fox says. “We got some flight time. The back row is long enough to stretch out, if you want. Rooster will keep us steady enough.” he adds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and turns in her seat; the back bench is inviting with its leather cushions. Unstrapping from her seat, Kelly hunches over and walks to the back of the rover, spreading out on the bench. “Yeah, this is great. All that food made me tired.” she says, bringing out her phone.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Plus you’ve probably been up for a long ass time. Remember, you woke up today to have your sergeants briefing on Janus.” Fox says, extending the leg rest and leaning back in his chair.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“Fuck.” Kelly says, a sudden vision of Sara comes to her mind. “Seems like days ago.” she adds, throwing in her ear buds.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">“You’ll adjust, it happens a lot first time landing. Chill out for awhile.” Fox says.</p><p class="tm5 Normal"> </p><p class="tm5 Normal">Kelly nods and thumbs through her music. As the Counting Crows ‘Colorblind’ fills her ears, she closes her eyes and falls asleep before the song even ends. Only small bumps from the flight enter her dreams as they fly over another gigantic forest; blue as the ocean.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>